Hymn of a Broken Woman
by Areka Motionless
Summary: " La différence de l'infidélité dans les deux sexes est si réelle, qu'une femme passionnée peut pardonner une infidélité, ce qui est impossible à un homme" Stendhal: De l'amour, XXXVIII. UA, AH, OOC, âme dépressive s'abstenir
1. Part 1 POV Bella

**Note de l'auteure:**

_Bien le bonjour les gens! Aujourd'hui, je vous propose un OS un peu angst sur les bords avec un sujet que vous risquez tous de… Détester. J'ai déjà écrit l'histoire il y a quelques temps mais j'ai un peu hésité à publier car l'histoire pourrait énerver plus d'une. Bon, après, je me suis dit : « Oh et puis merde ! » mais je me dois quand même de vous prévenir : _

_**Certaine chose sont à prendre au second degré (au cas où vous vous sentiriez ciblés) et quand bien même cette histoire peut vous sembler familière, je ne l'ai pas écrite dans le but de défendre ou d'accuser qui que ce soit. **_

_**Tous les personnages sont Stephenie Meyer, seul l'histoire est à moi. **_

_OOC Flagrant. Langage et Lemon._

_**Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge (ou le moral adéquat) pour lire, merci de bien vouloir **__**quitter**__** la page.**_

_Sur ce. Bonne lecture._

°o0O0o°

_If all these words you speak of meant a thing_

_I'd take back all the lines against you that I sing_

_[…]_

_Open your Mind before your Mouth _

**.**

**Immaculate Misconception – Motionless in White**

**.**

_[Si tous ces mots que vous disiez avaient un sens_

_Je retirerais toutes les lignes que je chante contre vous_

_Ouvrez votre esprit avant votre bouche. ]_

°o0O0o°

_**POV Bella**_

Ce fut à ce moment là que je le sus. Exactement là où mes ressentiments me rattrapèrent, où ma culpabilité forma une pile beaucoup trop lourde pour mes épaules, où leurs crachats devinrent tout un torrent d'insultes, où leur haine eut raison de ma volonté. Ce moment où je sus que je ne me relèverais pas. Paix à mon âme.

_Salut à toi, cher meilleur ami, amour de ma vie, amant d'une nuit !_

« Bella. Lève-toi. »

Peut être ne suis-je pas assez lucide. Peut être ne suis-je pas assez intelligente. Non, définitivement pas intelligente. J'étais juste… Totalement stone. Mais je n'avais foutrement pas besoin de recevoir un ordre pour commencer ma putain de journée.

Le soleil se lèvera lorsque je l'aurais décidé. Je me lèverai lorsque je l'aurais décidé.

Ce n'est pas de la prétention. C'est juste la fatalité et la fatalité est que… C'est moi qui décide pendant que les autres se la ferment.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, je suis une manipulatrice de première et je crains.

°o0O0o°

Grey Goose Vodka.

Les trois mots les plus beaux, les plus réconfortants, les plus adorables de la terre.

Enfin, peut être après les mots interdits commençant par E, A et C.

°o0O0o°

_**Comment a-t-elle pu faire ça ? Elle est conne ou quoi ? **_

Oui, elle est conne et saoule, merci bien.

_**Ha ! Je savais bien que cette nana n'était pas très nette, je suis sûre qu'elle a du le droguer ou je ne sais quoi pour le forcer à être avec elle. Z'avez vu sa banalité, en plus ? Sans parler de son nez de travers.**_

Eh bien voilà une nouvelle qui va plaire à mon futur chirurgien esthétique !

_**Une fille qui ne sort jamais, dont on ne sait pas grand-chose, sans doute une fille sans histoire… A part le fait qu'elle soit sortie avec Edward et qu'elle ait écrit deux livres (que j'adore en passant), on n'a jamais parlé d'Isabella Swan. Elle a un visage d'ange, un corps à faire pâlir les mannequins (oui, taisez votre haine une minute et regardez la vérité en face) et une des meilleures plumes de toute l'histoire de la littérature américaine, en bref, elle est LA fille idéale. Mais à la première bourde qu'elle fait, tout le monde lui tire dessus. Je parie que vous l'attendiez toutes au tournant, pas parce qu'elle a osé tromper le grand Edward Cullen mais parce qu'elle a tout réussi et qu'en plus, l'homme de vos rêves est complètement fou amoureux d'elle. Je ne dis pas que ce qu'elle a fait est bien, juste… Bon sang. Regardez-vous dans le miroir, d'abord !**_

Aaawww… Merci d'avoir écrit tout ce roman pour me défendre, mon cœur mais il faut que tu arrêtes de te voiler la face : la majorité fait loi et la majorité a décidé que je suis une pute.

_**En même temps, avec ce qu'elle écrit comme livre, pas étonnant qu'elle les mette en pratique ! Une vraie cochonne…**_

Oh, si tu savais…

_**Son nez est de travers, elle est pâle comme un cadavre, son décolleté est vide et puis, elle a un gros cul… Hey Swan, tu ne t'es jamais dit que ce serait trop cool de faire migrer la graisse qu'il y a sur tes fesses vers tes seins ? **_

Bonne idée, je vais demander ça au chirurgien qui s'occupera de mon nez.

_**Comprends pas ce qu'il TE trouve, franchement… **_

C'est évident, voyons, comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

_**Isabella, ne les écoutes pas. Tu es magnifique. J'attends ton nouveau livre avec impatience.**_

Sortie prévue après que je me serais enfin procuré un nez digne de ce nom.

_**Jacob Black est hot, les filles ! **__**Voici son lien Jacob_Black_Editeur_Happerman_And_Browning_Photo_. **__**Peut être même plus qu'Edward. En tout cas, je ne blâme pas Miss Swan d'avoir craqué.**_

Attention, petite, tu ne sais pas dans quel genre d'emmerde tu fourres ton nez…

_**Hot ou pas, cela ne se fait tout simplement pas. Ce qu'elle a fait est mal et pour ça, elle mérite tout ce qu'elle endure en ce moment (à moins qu'elle ne soit prélassée tranquillement dans les bras de ce Black, là… Bah merde !)**_

T'inquiètes, j'ai déjà trois hommes dans ma vie : Jack Daniels partage toutes mes nuits et Ben et Jerry me font jouir sur mon canapé au moins six fois par jour. Yay !

_**Vive JacoBella. 3**_

J'ai une de ces envies d'aller chez Taco Bell tout d'un coup…

_**Comment pouvez-vous prétendre que cette pacotille de Black peut surpasser ne serait ce que d'une once la beauté olympienne d'Edward Cullen ?! Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un crétin avec de gros biceps et puis ses cheveux sont coupés n'importe comment. A ce qu'on dit, il tenterait de se lancer dans la carrière d'acteur. Je suis sûre qu'il s'est servi de cette pauvre auteure de seconde zone justement pour être sur le même piédestal que notre Edwardounet. Team Cullen, bordel !**_

Brillante analyse pour une chatte en chaleur. Je devrais peut être appeler Jake et lui proposer de jouer le rôle principal pour l'adaptation de mes romans ?

_**Edwardounet, non mais, vous vous croyez au pays des Bisounours ou quoi ? Edward se maquille, fait dans les films à l'eau de rose, se fait des brushings à longueur de journée, déteste s'éclater et on dit qu'il est ennuyeux à mort… C'est à se demander si son testostérone n'est pas en baisse. Ou peut être qu'Isabella a tout pris ? Ahahaha. J'adore ses livres. Et elle au moins, elle a de l'esprit -prenez en de la graine !**_

_**P. S: TEAM BLACK, BANDE DE FILLES A PAPA !**_

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'être une putain de poupée à caser ? Ah oui… Parce qu'on essaie de minimiser mon statut de pétasse !

_**Team Black, en effet ! **_

Et un autre point pour Jake, un !

_**Team Black. A bas le couple niais…**_

Un point pour Jake, un coup de poing pour moi.

_**Team Cullen. Ce n'est pas parce que vous vous êtes fait déchiré l'hymen n'importe comment qu'il faut approuver ce qu'elle a fait et occulter le dévotion dont Edward a toujours fait preuve…**_

Ah… On dit qu'un hymen intact vaut toutes les idioties de ce monde.

_**Team Black. Oui, je me suis fait déchirer l'hymen d'une manière plutôt agréable, avec une vraie queue… Et toi, comment ça a été avec tes doigts ?**_

Et paf ! Je crois que je vais reprendre cette répartie pour mon prochain livre.__

_**Isabellla Swann tu m'enerve tellemen ta pas honte sal conasse j'étais toi je vai aller me cahcer dans 1 grote juska la fin du tant et laicer Ed trenquil pasque tu m'hérite pas son amour SALE PUTE**_

Ouais mais la pute, au moins, elle sait écrire, chérie.

_**Isabella Black. Ça sonne bien, vous ne trouvez pas ?**_

Je croyais que c'était Bella Slut ?

_**Ah lala, vous me faites bien rire, les deux Team! Vous n'avez que ça à faire de votre vie ? Dire qu'une fille a le nez de travers, commenter l'avis débile des autres, discuter sur qui est le plus hot et sur la manière de perdre l'hymen alors que le réchauffement climatique est à son comble ? Vous êtes vraiment pathétiques.**_

En parlant de gens qui n'ont rien à faire...

_**Bon déjà ça s'écrit « Isabella Swan » avec deux 'l' et un 'n' (pour la gamine qui essaie de transcrire ses pauvres émotions tout en haut), son nom est quand même cité dans l'article bordel… Ensuite, ce n'est pas parce que l'on n'a pas d'avis que l'on peut se permettre de traiter les autres de « pathétiques » (Oui, je parle bien de toi, la petite mesquine écolo qui ose être nonchalante alors qu'au fond, elle trépigne pour pouvoir en lire davantage). Pour ma part, je pense que tout arrive pour une bonne raison et en tant que source de l'intérieure, je sais qu'Isabella Swan est une fille merveilleuse, d'une intelligence remarquable avec la main sur le cœur mais aussi une humaine… Vous saviez qu'elle a quitté son Seattle natal pour Edward ? Vous saviez qu'elle a créé une fondation pour les enfants défavorisés ? Vous saviez qu'elle a obtenu son doctorat en littérature à vingt trois ans? Elle a toujours été très précoce dans ses choix et je crois qu'elle n'a jamais vraiment vécu sa jeunesse vu qu'elle est sortie avec Edward depuis la secondaire. C'est un facteur très important, d'autant plus que Jacob Black a été là lorsqu'elle était le plus mal en point. Il fait partie des rares personnes à l'avoir comprise et à l'accepter telle qu'elle est. Qui plus est Edward Cullen l'a complètement délaissé pour pouvoir tourner son nouveau film à l'autre bout du monde, il lui avait promis qu'ils passeraient les vacances d'hiver ENSEMBLE mais il a décidé de la laisser TOUTE SEULE!**_

Oh, bordel, Angela, la ferme !

°o0O0o°

Biiiiiip !

_« Bien, alors écoute moi bien, pétasse : si jamais tu oses encore t'approcher de près ou de loin de mon frère, je te jure sur la tête de ma mère que je vais te déchiqueter en morceau et te brûler. Si tu as envie de récupérer tes putains d'affaires, tu le dis et je vais te les crasher devant chez toi mais ne pense surtout pas à réutiliser cette excuse débile pour pouvoir lui reparler. Il n'a pas envie de te croiser dans les parages et nous t'imposerons une restriction s'il le faut ! »_

Biiiiip !

A ta santé, Rosalie !

°o0O0o°

Biiiiip !

_« Bella, c'est Alice. Je viens de voir Jac-... Bella, je m'inquiète pour toi. S'il te plait, rappelle moi. »_

Biiiiip !

°o0O0o°

Biiiiip !

_« Bella, s'il te plait, ce qui est fait est fait… Il est temps que tu passes à autre chose. Et si tu as besoin d'aide, Jasper et moi, nous serons là pour toi mais s'il te plait, par pitié, Bella, rappelle moi. »_

Biiiiip !

°o0O0o°

Biiiiip !

_« Bella, je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, je viens d'en parler avec Angela et crois moi, lire ce que ces petites filles disent de toi tout en te saoulant n'améliorera en rien ton état… Tu crois que c'est tout ce que tu mérites mais c'est faux. Et puis, depuis quand est ce que tu fumes ? Tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses et tu le sais. Tu n'as pas à t'éloigner de tout ce que tu es, de nous… Tu n'as pas à te punir comme ça. S'il te plait, Bell-… Par pitié Jasper, dis lui quelque chose !_

_-Quoi ? Mais que veux tu que je lui dises ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien, c'est toi le psy !_

_-Ali, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle ait envie d'entendre quoi que ce soit en ce moment, elle a déjà décidé de gérer tout ça d'elle-même…_

_-Mais je… _

_- Laisse-la, Alice, elle te rappellera lorsqu'elle en aura envie. »_

Biiiiip !

°o0O0o°

Biiiiip !

_« Bells, c'est Angela. Où est ce que tu es passée, bordel ? Je conçois bien que tu sois fâchée contre moi mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut que tu m'évites ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai cru être juste, tu sais… Je ne crois pas t'avoir vendu à la presse ou quoi que ce soit. Alice pense que tu devrais avoir des sessions avec Jasper. Je pense que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux mais cela fait plus de cinq jours que personne ne t'a plus revu. Alors s'il te plait, fais nous un signe, n'importe quoi pour nous faire savoir comment tu vas. »_

Biiiiip !

°o0O0o°

Je suis un monstre. J'en ai conscience et on ne cesse de me le rappeler depuis quelques jours. Aujourd'hui, cependant, alors que je fais face à mon miroir, cette réalisation me frappa avec une force fulgurante, déchirant ma poitrine avec une douleur aigüe et mutilant mon cœur comme une lame acérée.

L'âpreté de ma bouche, le feu dans ma gorge et la pulsation de mon cerveau malmené ne sont rien. La faim, le dégoût, la nausée, les courbatures ne représentent rien face à la souffrance que le reflet dans la glace m'inflige.

Un visage à la peau cadavérique, des yeux rouges et entourés de grands cercles violets, toute une pagaille de cheveux noirs étalés sur des clavicules bien trop proéminentes… Mais ce que je voyais vraiment, c'était ces mots, écrits sur mon front en lettres écarlates.

Monstre.

Personne n'aurait envie de voir ça. Personne n'aimerait être à côté de ça. Personne n'aimerait compatir, la vision n'inspirerait qu'un dégout et une haine insupportable.

Même moi, je ne peux plus supporter la vision.

Même moi, je ne me supporte pas.

Même moi, je me hais.

Ce tourbillon de culpabilité, de honte, de douleur et de haine… Je le prends à bras le corps avec un espoir vain que le lendemain, tout serait peut être plus léger. Ne dit on pas que le temps guéris toute blessure ?

Foutaise ! Le temps n'a rien fait de tel. Le temps n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Le temps… M'a piégée dans l'étau de mes propres souvenirs. Le temps a décidé qu'il devait s'éclipser afin de me faire voir ce qu'est la véritable détresse. Le temps est de mèche avec le juste retour des choses. Et je ressens chaque once de souffrance, je saigne à chaque larme versée, je savoure chaque goutte d'alcool et paye pour chacune de mes déboires… Mais Dieu seul sait que c'est tout ce que je mérite.

L'horloge dans ma chambre indique juste six heures… Mais j'ignore s'il fait jour ou s'il fait nuit dehors et je ne connais pas la date d'aujourd'hui. Le temps ne me fait aucune faveur… Mon seul et unique repère se trouve dans la quantité de vodka que j'ai ingurgitée avant que je ne perde connaissance devant un article du Perez Hilton. Mon estomac a bien souvent tenté de protester mais c'est sans compter sur ma raison qui me martèle le même mantra depuis le début de cette histoire.

_C'est tout ce que tu mérite._

_Tu lui as brisé le cœur._

_C'est tout ce que tu mérite._

_Tu lui as brisé le cœur._

_C'est tout ce que tu mérite._

_Tu lui as brisé le cœur._

_C'est tout ce que tu mérite._

_Tu lui as brisé le cœur._

_C'est tout ce que tu mérite._

_Tu lui as brisé le cœur._

Faire taire la voix a d'abord été ma priorité.

Vint ensuite le sens de ces phrases.

Vint encore la sensation désagréable d'être beaucoup trop consciente.

Puis la douleur.

L'alcool arrive souvent à annihiler ces effets mais jamais assez longtemps pour que je puisse être immunisée contre eux. A chaque fois, ils reviennent toujours en force.

Alors jugez moi alcoolique, les gens, je déclare coupable.

Jugez moi comme une catin, je déclare coupable.

Appelez-moi 'monstre'. Je le suis.

°o0O0o°

Procrastination. En voilà un drôle de mot… On dirait que l'on a tout bonnement mélangé les mots « crasse » et « prostitution ». Edward aurait sans doute…

Non.

Non, Edward, rien.

°o0O0o°

Edward.

Je ne suis pas autorisé à m'approcher de toi, que ce soit de près ou de loin, tu le sais. Je n'ai pas le droit de te parler, je n'ai pas le droit de te regarder… Je n'ai même pas le droit de penser à toi, ni à ton visage ni à ton nom. Je n'ai aucun droit d'apaiser ma souffrance, ne serait ce qu'un peu, en noyant ma peine dans la limpidité ton regard… Je ne peux qu'endurer en silence.

Alors que fais tu là, si proche, si loin, devant les grilles de ma maison? Tu ne bouges pas mais je sais que tu te prépares… Te préparer à quoi, je l'ignore mais je sais que ce ne sera pas pour m'offrir des fleurs.

Es tu là pour accroître une souffrance qui bat déjà son plein, Edward ? Es tu là pour me torturer et prendre ta revanche ?

Voilà maintenant deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu et tu te tiens là, aussi parfait que dans mes souvenirs, tes cheveux fous partant dans tout les sens, offrant des reflets cuivrés séduisant sous le soleil impitoyable californien, tes yeux cachés derrières tes lunettes noires, ta peau parfaite dont je devine presque le gout sous ma langue… Tout en toi crie le bien être, la force, la bonté.

Et je voudrais crier.

_Sonne ! Reviens-moi ! Reste ! Je t'aime !_

_Je ne suis rien sans toi._

Et parce que je ne le mérite pas, parce que je réagis trop lentement, parce que j'ai eu trop peur d'aller te rejoindre, parce que je t'ai fait trop de mal, tu te détournes et sonnes chez mes voisines.

J'haletai. Alors je courus, en sens inverse, tournai à droite, soulevai mes jambes l'une après l'autre, montai et montai, encore et encore, tournai encore à droite, mes pieds nus claquant frénétiquement sur le faux parquet de mes escaliers et couloirs… Je cours. Je cours car je ne veux pas te perdre de vue.

As-tu fait exprès Edward ?

Es tu en train de tout préméditer ?

As-tu déjà remarqué que depuis le patio du premier étage, nous pouvons tout voir de la propriété des sœurs Denna-Lee ?

Ne me suis pas déjà plainte maintes et maintes fois d'avoir eu à subir leurs après midi de baignade dénudée alors que j'essayais d'écrire, sur mon balcon ?

Te souviens tu que j'ai fait tout un complexe lorsqu'Irina, Tanya et Kate nous ont invité à diner, à Halloween ?

Leur rends-tu visite en ce moment même pour me punir et assassiner les limbes de mon égo ?

As-tu l'intention de me remplacer par l'une d'elles, mon amour ?

Je t'observe, planquée derrière ma baie vitrée donnant sur le patio. Je n'ose même pas sortir à la lumière du jour, de peur de t'effrayer.

Tu souris à Irina avant d'embrasser Tanya sur les deux joues. Tu plaisantes avec elles tout en remontant l'allée vers leur villa, tu vas bien et tu transpire la joie de vivre par tout les pores, tellement que je ne pus empêcher ma main de se plaquer contre le verre froid de la baie vitrée, avec l'espoir fou que peut être… Peut être pourrais je capter un peu du bonheur qui irradie de ton corps. Peut être pourrais je frôler des doigts la lumière qui émane de ton sourire.

Mais la réalisation qui suivit mes espoirs vains me fit plus mal qu'autre chose : tu es passé à autre chose. Tu souris de nouveau car tu as décidé qu'une vie meilleure est une vie sans moi. Tu vis de nouveau car tu peux avoir la certitude que tu m'as tout donné sans aucune retenue, que tu as tout fait pour que cela marche entre nous, que tu m'as même acheté une étoile en mon nom… Mais que c'est moi qui n'en valais pas la peine depuis le début.

Tu disparais sous l'ombre du porche des Denna-Lee, emportant avec toi toute mon anticipation, ma volonté, mon appréhension, mon excitation, mes angoisses… Ta joie de vivre.

Je ne suis rien de plus qu'une coquille vide, Edward.

Reviens-moi.

°o0O0o°

Je suis en train de rêver.

Un rêve fou comme tout ceux que j'ai entretenu depuis deux semaines, un rêve que j'ai toujours privilégié à grand coup de vodka ou de téquila, un rêve qui me pousse à fermer les yeux vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre afin d'annihiler ma douleur. Si seulement je pouvais rester endormie à jamais.

Son odeur emplissait déjà la pièce et je commençai à connaitre le scénario par cœur. Mon imagination d'auteur déchu commence à se tarir de toute façon alors je profite toujours un maximum de sa pseudo-présence.

A la fois calme et nerveuse, j'appréhendai et attendis patiemment son approche. Comme dans chacun de mes rêves, je serais allongée sur mon canapé en cuir et lui, debout dans le noir, me fixerait durement avec ses prunelles sombres, brillant de colère et peine contenues. Je frissonnerais sous son regard, baisserais les yeux, commencerais à m'impatienter mais ne piperais mot.

Il s'approcherait, éventuellement, lentement, avec la grâce d'une fauve qui aborderait sa proie mais je saurais que sa cruauté serait divine, sa colère, délicieuse car enfin il me verrait. Il me verrait et pendant ce court laps de temps, il ne penserait qu'à moi, à abattre sa rage sur moi, à me haïr au point de ne voir que mon visage. Moi et seulement moi.

Son toucher rencontra bien vite ma peau froide et je sursautai quelque peu face à la chaleur brûlante qui émanait de ses doigts et à l'intensité de son regard émeraude. Le réalisme est impressionnant, me laissant pantelante alors que sa main parcourrait mon visage avec une tendresse douloureuse.

« Qu'es tu en train de faire, Bella ? »

Sa voix semblait si proche, si réelle, si séduisante que je ne pus que féliciter mon imagination galopante de m'offrir un rêve pareil… La mort pourrait m'emporter tout de suite que je l'étreindrais comme une bienheureuse.

Sa paume chaude vint se placer sur ma joue et je ne pus m'empêcher de me blottir encore plus contre lui et sa douceur, mon cœur battant frénétiquement contre ma cage thoracique. Mon visage me picotait furieusement là où il avait posé sa main et je sentis la chaire de poule tracer son passage sur tout le côté de mon corps. La sensation devait certainement être exacerbée du au fait que je viens de le voir, cet après midi…

« Edward. »

Ma voix était rauque, brisée, éreintée, je n'en avais pas fait usage depuis quelques jours. Déglutissant et hésitante, j'avançai une main tremblante vers son visage et plongea mes prunelles dans les siennes, me noyant complètement dans la clarté de son regard. Il ferma les yeux à mon contact, appréciant mon toucher comme si je lui avais vraiment manqué autant qu'il m'a manqué, et je ne pus que frissonner en sentant la soie de sa peau incandescente.

Soudain, quelque chose de doux et humide se posa sur mon front. La tête me tourna un instant… Non seulement parce qu'il était en train de faire preuve d'une grande tendresse mais surtout parce que son odeur, sa présence, sa chaleur ont envahi, en l'espace de quelques secondes, toutes les fibres de mon être. A cet instant, front contre front, je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi vivante car je ne vis plus que pour lui, que pour respirer cette odeur si familière et pourtant désormais interdite. Je ne vis plus que pour le regarder fermer les yeux, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien alors que son haleine effleurait régulièrement mes lèvres, dictant les battements de mon cœur.

Aucun mot ne fut murmuré, aucun geste brusque ne fut posé… Rien ne gâchera la magie de cet instant, pas avant que les souvenirs ne soient totalement imprégnés sur ma peau, mon âme, mon cœur comme un marque indélébile que je pourrais regarder et revivre autant que je le voudrais.

C'était un nouveau rêve, plus puissant et plus douloureux, avec un réalisme à la fois troublant et jouissif, mais je me faisais déjà un plaisir de le revivre dans les prochaines soixante douze heures. Pourvu seulement que les sensations ne s'affadissent pas.

« Bella. »

« Oui, Edward ? »

« Dis que tu es mienne. »

« Je suis à toi. »

« Dis que tu es mienne pour toujours. »

« Pour toujours. »

« Ma Bella... »

A jamais.

°o0O0o°

_How do you forgive the unforgivable?_

_How could you kill that which has no life?_

_You once were my sanctuary and now you are my prison._

**.**

**Count Choculutis – Motionless in White**

**. **

_[Comment pardonnes tu l'impardonnable?_

_Comment pourrais-tu tuer ce qui n'a aucune vie?_

_Tu étais autrefois mon sanctuaire et à présent, tu es ma prison]_

°o0O0o°

**Avis ?**


	2. Part 2 POV Edward-Jacob

_Here I stand,_

_Empty hands_

_Wishing my wrists were bleeding_

_To stop the pain from the beatings_

**.**

**Red Sam – Flyleaf**

**.**

_[Ici, je me tiens_

_Les mains vides_

_Souhaitant que mes poignets saignassent_

_Pour arrêter la douleur des pulsations]_

°o0O0o°

**POV Edward**

Je venais de raccrocher mon téléphone portable qu'il sonnait déjà.

Alice Whitlock. Et il n'était pas moins de sept heures du matin.

Elle ne m'appelait pas souvent, sauf si c'était en rapport avec _**elle**_, et rien que le fait de voir son nom s'afficher sur mon écran me fit trembler d'appréhension.

Mon doigt hésita à appuyer sur la touche verte.

Qu'avait-elle à me dire de toute façon ? Et surtout à une heure pareille ?

Je m'entendais bien avec Alice et son mari mais ils n'étaient pas pour autant mes meilleurs amis.

Tout ce qu'elle allait faire, c'était plaider pour _**sa**_ cause à _**elle**_, jouer les tampons entre _**elle**_ et moi___et __**la**_ défendre jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive… Cela me rappela une époque où j'ai tout fait pour qu'elle m'apprécie car elle était _**sa**_ meilleure amie. Combien j'avais été surpris et heureux qu'elle m'acceptât aussi facilement. Combien son rire caractériel avait eu le don de me mettre à l'aise. Tout le temps.

Va-t-elle m'en vouloir parce que j'ai brusquement coupé les ponts avec tout ce qui avait attrait à _**elle**_ ?

Va-t-elle me faire le coup du « _**Elle**_ t'aime, Edward, pardonne _**lui**_ » ?

_Juste… Réponds, Edward. Elle est aussi ton amie._

« Alice ? » Dis je d'une voix bien plus nerveuse que je ne l'aurais voulu.

« Edward… Je… Bella ne va pas bien du tout, elle a… »

Sa voix était tremblante, son souffle saccadé mais il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre et pour sentir mon cœur fonctionner à nouveau… Pompant furieusement mon sang jusqu'à l'agonie… Rouvrant violemment la plaie béante que j'avais essayé de soigner à la va vite…

Il _**lui**_ est arrivé quelque chose.

_Elle a…_

_Elle a…_

Elle a quoi ?

A été percuté par un autobus en allant au boulot? A été agressée après une soirée ? A été kidnappée pas les aliènes ?

Peu importe la suite de cette phrase, quelque chose de grave _**lui**_ est arrivé. _Elle ne va pas bien du tout._ Et quand bien même je tentais –depuis deux mois- de réprimer toute considération à son égard, je sentis mon monde vaciller dangereusement, mes mains devenir moites et mon front se couvrir de sueur froide.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? » M'enquis-je d'une voix raide. Mais cela sonna surtout comme une réponse sèche et je ne pus m'empêcher de me détester car j'étais mort d'inquiétude pour _**elle**_ mais mon corps se débrouillait quand même pour me faire parler comme un parfait enfoiré. Où trouvais-je encore assez de force pour garder mes distances alors que je sais que je me mettrais à genoux rien que pour savoir qu'est advenu d'_**elle **_?

_« Oh. Euh… Je… Je suis désolée, Edward… J'ai cru… J'ai cru que tu voudrais savoir si… Enfin… »_

_« Alice, Edward ne lui servira à rien dans l'état où elle est. Appelle Jasper »_ Entendis-je en bruit de fond et je crus reconnaitre la voix d'Angela Webber, une autre de _**ses**_ meilleures amies.

La dernière phrase de son amie mit tout mon esprit en alerte et mon appréhension s'accrut d'autant plus que je ne sus pas ce qu'_**elle**_ avait.

Pourquoi aurait _**elle**_ plus besoin de Jasper que de moi ? _**Elle**_ et Jasper n'ont jamais été aussi proches. Pourquoi Alice devrait appeler son mari pour s'occuper de son amie ? Quelle compétence Jasper peut il bien…

« Où est-elle, Alice ? » Sifflai je entre mes dents.

Psychiatre. Jasper est psychiatre !

« A-A l'hôpital, je… C'est grave, Edward, s'il te plait, si tu peux venir, c-c-c'est la clinique… Euh… Le Centre Médical St Vincent, au 2131 Ouest, Troisiè-… »

« Oui, c'est bon, je sais où c'est ! » Coupai-je abruptement avant de raccrocher avec une violence inutile. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je m'étais relevé de ma chaise, faisant tomber cette dernière dans mon élan. Je cherchai frénétiquement mes clés –ne retrouvant que les clés de la Mercédès de Rosalie- puis me précipitai presque en courant pour sortir la maison de ma sœur.

Je croisai d'ailleurs cette dernière dans les couloirs du premier et faillis lui rentrer dedans de plein fouet.

« Hey doucement, Edward. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? »

« E-E-Elle est à l'hôpital, Rosalie, i-i-il faut que je prenne ta voiture, que je… Que je… Il faut que j'y aille… »

« Edward, calme-toi. Qui est à l'hôpital ? »

«_ Elle ! Ma Bella_ _!_ » Hurlai je comme un dément. Mais à peine les mots eurent franchi mes lèvres qu'ils me brûlèrent les yeux, m'arrachèrent la langue et mutilèrent mon cœur à l'instar d'une lame empoisonnée. Non, elle n'est plus ma Bella. Et il valait mieux que j'y aille avant que cette pensée ne s'enracine trop profondément dans ma cervelle.

Une poigne de fer s'empara de mon poignet alors que je m'apprêtais à dévaler les escaliers comme un dératé. Ma sœur me tira en arrière et j'eus l'impression que j'allais m'étaler sur le tapis persan.

« Il est hors de question que tu ailles là bas ! » Gronda Rosalie.

« Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde, Rosalie. »

« Tu es mon frère et ça me regarde si tu es assez aveugle pour faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

« Mais ouvre les yeux, enfin, Edward ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle joue encore avec tes cordes ? Tu as vu comment tu es en train de réagir ? _Ta Bella_, non mais vraiment… Tu as toujours été très protecteur envers elle, même trop, c'est dans ta nature et elle le sait. Je suppose que cette salope doit vraiment être désespérée pour avoir osé utiliser cette dernière carte. »

Je frissonnai de colère en entendant ma sœur _**la**_ traiter de salope… Car _**elle**_ était tout sauf une. Ou du moins, _**elle**_ ne l'a jamais été. Je ne pense pas qu'_**elle**_ irait jusqu'à de telles extrémités, juste pour attirer mon attention. Ma Bella détestait être le centre de toutes les attentions.

_Ma Bella_… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête avec ça.

Je dus me ressaisir bien vite car je n'étais pas disposé à argumenter avec Rosalie à propos de tout ça. Je savais qu'au final, c'est elle qui remporterait le débat et me laisser convaincre par ma surprotectrice de sœur reviendrait à _**la**_ rayer définitivement de ma vie. Je préfère y aller à sec, maintenant, tout de suite, sans les jugements de Rose implantés dans mon cerveau, parce que si _**elle**_ était vraiment mal en point et que je l'ai ignoré, je sais que je m'en voudrais toute ma vie.

« Désolé, Rose. Je dois y aller ! »

Un ange passa et j'en profitai pour dévaler rapidement les escaliers. Je vis à ma grande surprise ma sœur venir à mes trousses avec une expression furieuse sur son visage pâle.

« Je viens avec toi ! »

°o0O0o°

Sur la route, Rosalie ne cessait de pester à propos de Bella, l'appelant par tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles à sa portée, parlant avec une vitesse incroyable et un langage très fleuri. J'essayai de ne pas trop l'écouter… Je savais que ma sœur avait une trop grande influence sur moi pour me permettre de l'écouter à un moment aussi critique.

_Bella est à l'hôpital. Bella va mal. Si mal qu'Alice se retrouve dans l'obligation de faire appel à son psychiatre de mari._

Tant que je pense de cette façon, Rosalie ne pourra pas ternir mes motivations.

Le trajet fut pénible et incroyablement long alors je poussai un soupir à m'en fendre l'âme lorsque nous pénétrâmes enfin dans les enceintes du centre médical.

Je ne pris même pas le temps d'admirer le paysage avant d'entrer au parking du sous sol et foncer ensuite dans le premier ascenseur, flanqué d'une Rosalie de moins en moins amène mais qui savait apparemment où aller. Après qu'elle ait appuyé sur le bouton, je regardai les étages défiler sans vraiment avoir une notion précise de ce que les chiffres indiquaient. Tout autour de moi me semblait flou et désagréable tandis que mon cerveau cognait contre mon crâne mais je ne sus jamais précisément à quoi je pensais vraiment.

_Elle va mal, elle m'a trompé, elle se moque, elle se venge, elle est seule, elle culpabilise, elle sourit, elle meurt, elle le mérite, elle va bien, elle vit, elle sourit encore. Elle est proche. _

_Toute proche. _

Et c'était cette simple pensée qui semait tant le chao dans chaque fibre de mon corps.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sentais plus mes propres mouvements, comme si j'étais propulsé par une énergie étrangère qui nourrissait un automatisme déroutant. L'un après l'autre, mes pas s'alignaient. Encore et encore.

Pourquoi ?

Ma tête ne tournait pas mais la sensation désagréable de la nausée était bien présente, persistait, me criaillait une autre volonté, une autre raison que mon corps avait décidé d'ignorer. Comme si une partie de moi n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être là. Et c'était vrai.

Peut être Rosalie avait elle raison ?

Peut être n'aurais je pas du venir ?

« Oui ? Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Trop tard.

Ma sœur me fixa d'un œil rageur avant de répondre à ma place : «La chambre d'Isabella Swan, s'il vous plait. »

L'infirmière de l'accueil se mit à chercher dans ses registres mais ce fut bien inutile car Alice débarqua en trombe dans le petit hall à moitié vide –encore heureux, au vu de sa petite taille…

Elle se dirigea vivement vers moi, rebondissant sur ses pas comme un ressort.

« Ah, tu es là ! » S'exclama t elle mais elle se stoppa net en avisant l'hostilité sur pattes que je me trimballais. « Et avec les renforts, on dirait. » Ajouta Alice en marmonnant dans une barbe qu'elle n'avait pas.

« Ravie de te voir aussi, Brandon. » Répondit Rose avec une lassitude bien soulignée. «Allons assister au dernier petit show de cette trainée, voulez vous ? »

Premier choc. Les petits yeux gris d'Alice brillèrent d'une colère sourde tandis qu'elle serrait les poings et les mâchoires.

Je soupirai.

Cela commençait bien.

« Edward, pourquoi est elle ici ? » Grinça Alice.

« On se calme, chérie. Je suis juste là pour jouer les tampons au cas où les plans de Bella échoueraient, ce dont je suis certaine, en passant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ramènerai mon frère avant qu'il ne dise ou fasse quelque chose de- »

« Tu crois que les gens sont aussi fourbe que toi, sale mégère ? »

« Mieux vaut une mégère qu'une imbécile aveugle, tu crois vraiment que cette garce mérite que mon frère vienne la voir ? Que l'on vienne la voir ? »

« Oh toi, je sais que tu n'es pas venue pour une visite amicale alors descends de ton piédestal, Rosalie. Tu n'as pas assez de compassion pour mettre ne serait ce qu'un orteil dans un putain d'hôpital ! »

« Espèce de-… »

« Eh, ça suffit, vous deux ! » Intervins je finalement, sortant de ma petite léthargie après que l'énième infirmière nous ait fusillé du regard, l'air de dire : 'C'est un hôpital alors fermez la !'

« Rosalie, si tu tiens tant que ça à me ramener alors tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dans la voiture, Bella n'a pas besoin de tes… Remarques. »

« Mais- »

« Alice, je te suis. »

« Bien. » Acquiesça la concernée avant de tourner les talons.

Mais malgré ce que j'ai dit, Rosalie nous suivit quand même tout en fulminant. J'étais à deux doigts de m'en foutre. L'anticipation avait repris le dessus sur les autres émotions.

La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était avant mon départ pour Mexico, en Octobre. Elle portait cette petite robe d'été jaune à pois qui ferait horrible sur n'importe quelle fille. Mais pas sur elle.

La dernière fois que je lui ai parlé, c'était à Thanksgiving. Et l'ambiance avait tellement dégénéré que j'en suis venu à lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs, si j'y suis.

La dernière fois que toute ma haine, toute ma colère et toutes mes frustrations ont été dirigé contre elle… C'était lorsque j'avais découvert qu'elle avait été effectivement allé voir ailleurs. Elle était allée vers un autre.

Un autre que moi.

Son putain d'éditeur.

Foutrement inacceptable.

Alice devint étrangement silencieuse alors qu'elle nous guidait à travers l'étage, Rosalie ne pipa mot non plus, quant à moi, je sentais la malaise pointer son nez. Penser à tout ce temps que j'ai passé à l'ignorer soigneusement ne me fit pas me sentir plus léger. Elle avait quand même fini à l'hôpital, bordel ! Et peu importe les raisons principales de son… Etat j'étais à quatre vingt dix neuf pour cent sûr que j'avais, moi aussi, eu ma part de responsabilité dans toute cette histoire.

Pourquoi ?

Mais toute once de culpabilité, d'inquiétude et de réflexion me quittèrent lorsque nous tournions l'angle du couloir : _**il**_ était là. Debout, près d'une porte que je devinai être celle de sa chambre, _**il**_ était en pleine discussion avec une femme que je n'arrivais pas à replacer.

Haine, colère, dégoût et rage prirent la relève, faisant bouillir mon sang alors que la silhouette imposante de Jacob Black sembla se rapprocher de moi à une vitesse ahurissante.

Ce ne fut que lorsque mes bras le plaquèrent fermement contre le mur du couloir que je compris : c'était moi qui avais couru vers lui pour l'attaquer.

« Edward, Edward, arrête ! » Tenta une voix fluette alors qu'un bras faiblard essayait vainement de me tirer en arrière.

« Laisse, Ang'. » Arriva t il à dire malgré la pression que mon avant bras exerçait sur sa gorge.

Il ne se battait pas et il ne ferait pas, je le voyais bien dans ses yeux et ses traits. Il était comme résigné mais cela n'apaisa pas pour autant mon atroce envie de lui casser la gueule.

« Tu n'as rien à faire ici, connard. » Sifflai-je entre mes dents.

« Toi non plus, mon vieux. »

Mon poing s'écrasa sur sa joue avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'arrêter mon geste.

Fils de pute.

Comment osait-il ?

Une salve de jurons et de protestations fusèrent de toute part tandis que des bras musculeux m'encerclèrent la taille mais je m'en foutais. Je me débattis et réussis à me dégager, prompt à réitérer.

Comment pouvait-il foutrement dire que je n'avais rien à faire, ici, putain ?

Il s'agit de Bella. Et Bella a toujours été mienne.

C'est lui qui a essayé de me la voler, lui qui n'a aucun droit d'être ici et il le _sait_.

_Mienne. Seulement, foutrement mienne._

« Je te conseille de foutre le camp et tout de suite, connard ! » Persifflai je.

Mais au lieu de prendre ma menace au sérieux, le salaud se releva et étira ses lèvres ensanglantées en un rictus moqueur et abominable. Quelqu'un maintint encore mon bras et je me retournai abruptement pour croiser les yeux limpides et beaucoup trop calmes de Jasper Whitlock. Je le fusillai du regard, il ne se démonta pas. Il allait dire quelque chose lorsque l'autre salopard le devança :

« Pourquoi faire autant semblant de t'intéresser à elle maintenant, Cullen ? Tu sais que tu n'es pas ce dont elle a le plus besoin en ce moment ! »

« Parce que toi, tu l'es peut être ? » Raillai je, avec un sourire mauvais.

« Elle a besoin de ses vrais amis. Des gens qui la soutiennent vraiment. Et non pas quelqu'un pour la juger ou pour l'abandonner lâchement à ses faux espoirs. »

J'écarquillai les yeux, désarçonné par sa réponse. Qu'est ce que cela était censé vouloir dire, putain ? Ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait abandonné, c'est elle qui… Merde ! Comment osait-il être ici et me sortir des merdes pareilles?

Rosalie vint poser sa main sur mon épaule, espérant peut être me calmer, mais je la dégageai rapidement et fortement comme si elle venait de me bruler avec un taser. C'était peut être le cas ? Je m'en foutais.

Je maintins mon combat visuel avec Jacob Black.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ici ? » M'enquis je à nouveau.

« C'est moi qui l'ai trouvée. » Dit il, les mâchoires serrées.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Je n'aimais pas tout son ton vindicatif et déclamateur. S'il y avait bien ici quelqu'un pour revendiquer quelque chose, une quelconque revanche ou autre justice, c'était bien moi.

« Trouvée ? »

« Oui, _trouvée_, Cullen. Elle s'est presque tuée dans sa baignoire. »

Je pâlis brusquement et je sentis mes membres trembler, le fil de mes pensées se brisèrent abruptement pour se reconstruire seulement sur sa dernière phrase.

Cet imbécile avait il seulement conscience de ce qu'il disait ? Avait la moindre idée de ce que ses paroles laissaient entendre ?

Non, apparemment, non.

Ce qu'il racontait n'était tout simplement pas _possible_.

Juste… Inconcevable.

Et pour cause, il ne savait rien, absolument rien de Bella.

Cela aurait été le cas qu'il saurait que Bella était la personne la plus forte et la plus vive qui soit. Peut être pas physiquement, certes, mais son mental était comme forgé à partir d'un alliage d'aciers improbable, conçu pour être indéfectible, indéchiffrable et imperméable à toute souffrance ou du moins, cela se reconstruisait vite fait après les dommages collatéraux. Le mot 'suicide' ne faisait tout bonnement pas partie de son vocabulaire, tout comme l'apitoiement sur son propre sort ou d'autres merdes dans le genre. Elle prenait les taureaux par les cornes, savait affronter ses problèmes, la vie en générale, et c'était ce qui faisait d'elle cette auteure exceptionnelle et débordante d'énergie qu'elle était devenue.

La joie de vivre et la lumière qui émanent d'elle...

Non.

A mes yeux, Bella était incassable.

Mais je me rendis soudain compte que, même sans l'avoir encore vu, le verbe qui faisait référence au passé sonnait tellement juste car elle était ici. A l'hôpital. Pas quelque part sur une plage de Santa Monica, à essayer d'écrire un nouveau roman ou tout simplement à apprécier la vie.

Bella _était_ incassable… Depuis combien de temps la voyais-je ainsi ? A quel point m'étais je fié à elle et à sa prétendue force durant nos six années ensemble ? A quel point m'étais je reposé sur elle ? Du moins… Jusqu'à ce que je me prenne la plus grosse claque de ma vie après ces foutus congés d'hiver.

Cette dernière pensée ne manqua pas de raviver les flammes de ma colère que je n'avais que très rarement exprimée –jusqu'à aujourd'hui- et je m'avançai déjà dangereusement vers Black, comme si mes poings l'avaient élus punching-ball. J'avais l'affreuse envie de lui arracher la tête mais je sais que je n'aurais pas tout le loisir de le faire, ici. Pas devant tout ce monde. Pas devant _**sa**_ chambre.

Et alors que je me trainais sur mes pas, comme pour me redonner contenance, un cri aigu, désespéré et apeuré, stria à la fois mes tympans et mon cœur.

Car il m'était impossible de ne pas la reconnaitre.

Sa voix, même dans les limbes de son cri, restait la même.

C'était juste _**elle**_.

« Merde ! » Siffla Jasper, derrière moi avant de se précipiter vers la porte juste en à quelques mètres de moi.

Comment ai-je fait pour trainer aussi longtemps dans ces couloirs ? Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas me précipiter dans sa chambre dès le moment où j'ai su qu'elle était là ?

Comment fais-je encore pour rester planté là, sans savoir ce que je dois faire, alors que les gens autour de moi s'agitaient ?

Je vis cette enflure de Black s'apprêter à suivre Jasper.

Oh que non !

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça, Black ? » Persifflai-je.

Il roula des yeux mais resta tranquillement là où il était, ma main droite le retenant fermement au niveau de son épaule. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que Black était en fait plus grand que moi. Pas beaucoup mais assez pour que ce soit remarquable. Détail inutile. Pourquoi en aurais je eu conscience avant aujourd'hui de toute façon ?

« Non, non, non, non… NON ! Jasper, JASPER, LAISSE MOI LE RATTRAPER! IL S'EN VA, JASPER, IL S'EN VA !»

Je me figeai au beau milieu du couloir, quatre paires d'yeux remplis d'inquiétude braquées sur moi et ma réaction.

J'ai déjà vu Bella souffrir, supplier, pleurer, crier, désespérée… Mais jamais comme ça. Jamais comme si sa vie en dépendait. Jamais comme si elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Jamais avec autant de force et de défaite.

Qu'est ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête à cet instant ? Me voyait-elle en train de fuir ? La fuir ?

Un autre cri à s'en glacer le sang retentit dans sa chambre et ce fut comme un signal : je devais aller la voir. Tout de suite.

Mais ce fut sans compter sur Alice qui me retint par la manche de ma chemise. Cela eut le don de m'énerver : c'était elle qui m'avait appelé, bordel, elle qui m'avait demandé de venir.

« Ecrase, Alice. » Grinçai je.

« Nous devons d'abord parler de son état avant que tu n'ailles la voir, Edward. C'est assez important que tu sois prévenu de ses réactions. »

Je réduisis mes yeux vers elle, n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

« Ses réactions ? Alice, je peux deviner tout ce qu'elle s'apprête à dire rien qu'en regardant la tête qu'elle fait. » Plastronnai je malgré moi.

Black eut un rire sarcastique : « Et on se demande pourquoi elle se donne encore du mal pour un type comme toi. »

Je le fusillai du regard mais Alice ne me laissa pas en placer une, me coiffant directement au poteau : « Jacob, tu ferais mieux d'aller te chercher un café. »

« Très bien, courtaude. Ang' et… Blondie, vous voulez que je vous rapporte quelque chose ? »

Ce fut au tour de Rosalie de le fusiller du regard : « Et pourquoi pas tes couilles sur un plateau d'argent, pourriture ? »

Ça, c'est ma sœur.

« Tout de suite, m'dame ! » Rigola Black en se dirigeant vers l'ascenseur le plus proche, Angela Webber sur les talons.

Une fois les silhouettes engouffrés dans la cabine, je me retournai vivement vers Alice, lui intimant silencieusement de commencer son récit. Elle acquiesça en indiquant les chaises pour nous asseoir. J'obtempérai, appréhensif, et Rosalie me suivit de près, emplie d'un curiosité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Bien. Hum… Tout d'abord, il faut que tu sache que ce n'est pas de ta faute, Edward… C'est juste… »

Non, son petit préambule ne servait qu'à dire une seule putain de chose : _c'était bien de ma faute !_

« Elle est retournée à la villa après les fêtes du Nouvel An. »

« Et ? » Je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait d'étrange là dedans. La villa était avant tout sa maison, pas la mienne, même si nous y avons passé la plupart de notre temps ens- … « Oh. Tu veux dire, la maison à Inglewood ? »

Elle acquiesça silencieusement, confirmant mes craintes.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait fabriqué là bas ? Elle détestait cet endroit ! C'était la dernière maison que nous avions habité ensemble, jusqu'à ce que l'on se rende compte –et d'une manière très peu agréable- que nous n'étions pas _vraiment_ prêts pour… Quelque chose de plus sérieux. Son écriture bloquait, mes performances se dégradaient et nous étions submergés et lassé par l'ennui et les disputes. Nos amis nous ont conseillé de faire ménage à part. Pour un moment du moins. Alors elle a pris une magnifique villa sur Santa Monica et moi, un appartement pas loin. C'était censé être temporaire et curative… Mais nous trichions car je passais le plus clair de mon temps chez elle.

Je me rappelai soudain de ce que j'avais fait avant-hier… J'étais chez les Denna-Lee, juste à côté. Et j'ai fixé la maison durant un bon quart d'heure avant d'aller chez les voisines.

Etait elle à l'intérieure ? M'avait elle vu ? M'avait elle vu la fuir alors qu'elle n'était même pas censée être là ? M'avait elle vu l'ignorer alors que je ne savais même pas qu'elle me regardait ? M'avait elle vu interagir presque normalement avec d'autres femmes ?

_« Edward, j'aimerais aménager la terrasse du premier. »_

_« Tu veux l'aménager en quoi ? »_

_« Je sais pas. N'importe quoi qui puisse avoir quatre murs et un minimum de vue sur les sœurs Kardashian qui nous servent de voisines. »_

_« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu n'apprécies pas les Denna-Lee ? »_

_« Si, lorsqu'elles sont décemment habillées. »_

_« Je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange, bébé, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de prude ou quoi que ce soit. »_

_« Ça m'empêche de me concentrer lorsque j'écris. »_

_« Ça ne t'a pas empêché de finir ton livre lorsque nous étions à Ibiza. »_

_« Eh bien, nous ne sommes plus à Ibiza et les Denna-Lee n'ont rien avoir avec ces poupées siliconées que l'on a pu observer. »_

_« Tu veux dire que les seins d'Irina sont vrais ? »_

_« Edward, je t'interdis d'aller sur la terrasse ! »_

_« Oh… Bébé, tu es jalouse ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Alors quoi ? »_

_« Rien. C'est juste… C'est là que j'écris, c'est mon Mont Parnasse. Personne n'est censé-… Ne vas pas sur la terrasse, d'accord ? »_

_« Pourquoi pas ? Ça fait un bail que tu ne me laisses plus regarder ce que tu écris. »_

_« Ça ne fera que me déconcentrer davantage alors n'y vas pas, c'est tout. S'il te plait. Et je ne suis pas jalouse ! »_

Elle était jalouse.

Je ne suis qu'un imbécile.

« Jacob était allé la voir, hier. » Reprit Alice et je sentis mes dents grincer. Il avait osé souiller cet endroit par sa présence. Il devait pertinemment savoir que cela avait été notre endroit et il y est quand même allé ? … Se sont ils souvent donnés rendez vous _chez nous_ ? Putain de merde, y'avait intérêt à ce que ce ne soit pas le cas. Rien que d'y penser me donnait envie de gerber… Et Alice ? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle en parlait comme si cela n'avait rien d'anormal ou d'outrageux ? Alice préférait elle que Bella soit avec lui plutôt qu'avec moi ? La trouvait-elle plus épanouie avec lui ? Est-ce que je-…

« Edward, arrête, s'il te plait, tu me donnes la migraine ! » Intervint Rosalie qui fixait mon visage avec lassitude.

Je secouai la tête et tentai de me reprendre. « C'est… C'est rien, c'est juste… »

« Ouais, c'est juste que tu ne peux toujours pas digérer, chose que tu ne feras jamais d'ailleurs… Rappelle-toi : elle t'a trompé une fois, elle le fera encore. »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de ça, Rosalie. » Cracha Alice.

« Nous non plus. » Rétorqua ma sœur, non moins hargneuse.

« Que s'est il passé ensuite ? » Interrompis-je, agacé.

Il y eut un léger moment de flottement où Alice fusillait ma sœur du regard mais elle poursuivit tout de même son récit.

« Elle était déjà très déprimée avant ça… Elle ne répondait à aucun de mes appels, ni mes messages, elle ne voyait personne. Une fois, elle est sortie faire ses courses en ville et un photographe l'a shooté… En sortant du magasin, elle ne ressemblait vraiment à rien… Elle fumait et ses paquets semblaient particulièrement lourds. Je doute que cela aurait pu être de la nourriture… »

« Oh, j't'en prie, Edward, ne me dis pas que ça t'intéresse ! » Râla Rosalie.

« Selon les voisins, ses lumières restaient allumées toute la nuit et après ça, elle n'est plus jamais sortie de chez elle. » Ajouta Alice d'une voix plus forte.

Rosalie roula des yeux de façon dramatique mais je l'ignorai. Il y avait quelque chose dans l'histoire d'Alice qui ne collait pas, et ce n'était ni les cigarettes ni le paquet douteux.

« Comment se fait il qu'elle se soit retrouvée toute seule, Alice ? » Demandai-je, en la scrutant du regard.

Et elle baissa instantanément des yeux. Je reconnaissais facilement l'expression qu'elle arborait : un mélange de tristesse, de honte et d'accablement. Culpabilité. Ah. Il n'y a pas eu que moi qui ai souhaité l'éviter, on dirait. Je devrais en vouloir à Alice de l'avoir laisser tomber comme ça, de l'avoir laissé sombrer… Mais ce serait bien trop hypocrite de ma part.

« Je n'ai pas été une très bonne amie, Edward. » Confessa t elle, à voix basse.

« Tu m'étonnes ! » Asséna Rose.

« Excuse moi, Rosalie, de ne pas répondre à tes attentes ridiculement élevée pour pouvoir être ton amie mais ici, je ne me préoccupe que de Bella et seulement elle. »

« Mais fais donc, chérie, je m'en fiche de toute façon. »

« Alice, Rosalie… Juste-… Fermez là ! »

Cette situation devenait tellement exaspérante. Tout ça pour savoir ce qui avait conduit Bella à l'hôpital et sur comment je devais me comporter devant elle. Si ça se trouve, j'allais peut être devoir découvrir moi même la suite des évènements, à mes dépens. Cette dernière pensée eut au moins le don de me faire oublier cette envie pressante de pousser la porte de sa chambre.

« Maintenant, Alice, dis moi juste ce qu'il lui est arrivé et fais en sorte que ça tienne en une seule phrase, s'il te plait. Sans les détails. »

Parce que les détails me tuaient, m'accusaient et me faisaient sentir aussi misérable que si j'avais tué quelqu'un de mes propres mains. Comme si je l'avais tué de mes propres mains.

« Après que Jacob soit parti, elle a… Pris un bain avec touts tes produits et bu un peu de ton eau de Cologne. »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, sous le choc.

« E-Elle a… Fait… Quoi ? »

Ma voix avait beau être calme, mon visage, rempli de contenance… Mon cœur, lui, battait furieusement contre ma poitrine, martelant douloureusement mes côtes comme s'il s'apprêtait à déchirer mon thorax pour sortir d'une minute à l'autre. Quant à mon cerveau, il me donnait juste l'impression qu'il était prêt à exploser ou rôtir tout seul dans ma boite crânienne, au choix. L'incompréhension, la peur et la colère faisaient bouillir mon sang, le choc aussi.

Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

Pourquoi diable a-t-elle voulu s'infliger ça ?

Pour moi ? A cause de moi ? Ma faute ?

Non.

« Ne fléchis pas, Edward. » Dit ma sœur d'une voix à la fois douce et dure, sa main sur la mienne.

Rosalie… Ses yeux bleus limpides et électriques me criaient- me suppliaient de l'écouter. Ses gestes me soutenaient, me réconfortaient de manière inconditionnelle. Car le retour sur terre était tout simplement douloureux.

_Elle a fait ça pour elle, Edward. Pour sa putain de petite personne._

« N'éprouve pas de pitié mal placée. »

Mais je n'en avais plus aucune. Plus jamais.

°o0O0o°°o0O0o°°o0O0o°

**Vingt quatre heures plus tôt**

**POV Jacob**

« Jacob ! Jacob ! »

« Chut, Bella, que se passe t il ? »

« Il est parti, Jacob. Pour toujours. Il ne veut plus de moi ! Il était là et il est reparti, j'ai… je n'ai pas pu l'en empêcher… Il est parti, Jacob ! »

J'avais à peine franchi le seuil de sa porte que Bella m'avait déjà assailli avec la force du désespoir, ses bras maigres enfermant mon cou dans un étau de fer plutôt surprenant.

J'avais paniqué lorsqu'Alice m'a dit qu'elle n'était pas allée voir Bella après m'avoir parlé et qu'Angela l'avait laissé retourner toute seule à la villa. Leur villa. Angela et Alice étaient elles folles ? N'avaient-elles donc aucune idée de ce que Bella pouvait ressentir en ce moment même ? N'étaient-elles pas conscientes de ce dont elle était capable en cas de dépression comme celle-ci ? Je ne suis peut être pas psy mais merde ! Il y a des gens qui ne servent vraiment à rien lorsqu'on a le plus besoin d'eux !

« Doucement, Bells. » Tentai-je de la calmer en caressant gentiment son dos tout en essayant de défaire son emprise sur moi.

Mais elle ne me lâcha pas pour autant et commença à pleurer à chaude larme sur mon épaule. Son corps tremblait de sanglots irrépressibles, plus déchirant les uns que les autres. La voir dans cet état m'arrachait le cœur à vif, surtout en sachant que je n'ai pas cherché à arrêter les choses avant qu'elles n'aillent plus loin.

J'ai toujours aimé Bella. D'un amour vrai et inconditionnel depuis notre première collaboration. Elle reste pour moi une fille touchante, légèrement maladroite mais avec une telle façon de voir les choses que vous ne pouvez que vouloir faire partie de son monde pour capturer ne serait qu'une seconde les images colorées qu'elle a dans sa tête. Elle m'a captivé, autant par la simplicité de sa beauté que par la chaleur de sa personnalité. Sa franchise, son honnêteté, son talent et même si ce fut à mon plus grand dam, j'admirais également sa dévotion et sa loyauté envers Cullen. Etre avec elle était tellement facile, naturel. Je suis tombé pour elle et bien que je n'en aie pas eu le droit, je me suis permis de rêver, puis de parler. Jamais dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'aurais pu imaginer que cela aurait pu aller si loin.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

Bella avait préparé un somptueux dîner pour Thanksgiving et avait invité un petit comité pour fêter l'évènement avec elle, dont Lauren Mallory et Jessica Stanley, deux de mes auteurs phares et accessoirement des amies assez proches de Bella. Vu leur statut, on aurait pu croire qu'elles seraient contre une potentielle histoire entre Bella et moi (parce que c'était scandaleux, en soi) mais non, la réalité était toute autre. En effet, il semblerait que ces dames, soutenues par d'emblée par Angela Webber, n'appréciaient pas beaucoup Edward Cullen. Et bientôt, j'en découvris la raison : Bella n'en était pas à son premier Thanksgiving sans lui.

Plus tard dans la soirée, Bella m'a confié qu'ils se disputaient souvent à ce sujet et la dernière dispute datait d'ailleurs de quelques minutes avant notre arrivée. Ils avaient pensé se retrouver soit ici, soit en Mexique, là où Cullen était en train de tourner son prochain film, et ayant voulu lui faire plaisir (une fois n'est pas coutume, je suppose), il avait finalement promis qu'il serait là. Mais il fallait bien sûr qu'il ait un empêchement de dernière minute et tout partit en vrille. Bella s'est mise en colère, a dit des choses pas forcément très gentilles et la distance accrut un peu plus l'intensité de leur dispute. Elle m'a raconté que cela avait toujours été comme ça entre eux, ces derniers temps : lui, partant souvent en voyage pour ses tournages et elle, restant sagement à la maison à l'attendre…

_Il a toujours des empêchements de dernières minutes_, m'avait elle expliqué alors qu'elle remplissait rageusement son lave-vaisselle.

Bien sûr, la solitude et le calme pouvaient parfois s'avérer parfaitement convenable au métier de Bella mais je ne pus quand même m'empêcher de maudire ce crétin pour avoir fait passer sa carrière avant cette magnifique femme qui lui était totalement dévouée.

Et ce fut là, après que touts les invités furent partis et qu'elle sanglota silencieusement dans la cuisine, que les choses ont dérapés.

Oh, détrompez-vous, elle n'a pas sauté dans mes bras dans l'immédiat. Ce fut pire. Bien, bien pire.

« Alors… Il est venu te voir ? » M'enquis je, perplexe.

« Oui. »

« Quand ça ? »

Aucune réponse.

Je fronçai les sourcils et la reculai un peu pour la regarder dans les yeux. Son visage était blafard, ravagé par les larmes et ses yeux, ternis par la culpabilité. Son regard fixa hagardement un point invisible au dessus de mon épaule et elle sembla être en proie à une profonde réflexion, faisant apparaitre cette petite ride particulière entre ses sourcils. Et au fur et à mesure que je l'observai, son expression devint de plus en plus inquiétante.

« Bella ? »

«Je… Ce n'était pas… Jamais il ne serait revenu à moi, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda t elle platement. « Il ne veut plus de moi, n'est ce pas, Jacob ? »

Que voulez vous que je réponde à ça ? Que « Moi, je veux bien de toi » ?

Nous avons essayé ! Nous avons déjà essayé, d'une manière très injuste envers Cullen certes, mais notre liaison n'a pas juste été l'histoire d'une nuit et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que ça a été une erreur monumentale. Pour elle, du moins car jamais je n'aurais le courage de lui dire que les semaines que j'ai passé avec elle ont été les plus merveilleuses de toute ma vie.

A quoi bon compliquer les choses ?

Ce n'était pas la presse à scandale qui nous a poussés à mettre un terme à notre relation –si je puis l'appeler ainsi-, c'est elle ou pour ainsi dire, les sentiments qu'elle avait pour ce… Cullen. Ils étaient plus forts que tout et supplantaient largement le médiocre réconfort que j'ai pu lui apporter durant ces vacances d'hiver.

Avec moi, Bella se sentait bien.

Avec lui, Bella était… Le mot 'heureuse' n'était qu'un euphémisme, presque offensant.

Elle ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui et je l'ai compris lorsque, maintes fois, je fus spectateur de son sommeil elle ne cessait de murmurer son nom. Chaque nuit. Et quand bien même cela me blessait de la voir aussi dépendante d'un autre, j'ai bien du la laisser aller vers son âme sœur. Car c'était indubitablement ce qu'il était.

Les photos prises par les paparazzis n'étaient que les résultats de nos adieux devant les grilles de sa villa, lorsque notre dernière journée ensemble fut écoulée, après une longue discussion. Mais quelle différence cela fait il à présent ? Qui se souciait du fait que j'avais en fait décidé de retourner à Seattle pour remettre les choses à plat ? Ou que Bella avait décidé de discuter de toute cette histoire avec son amoureux, quitte à le perdre ?

Il n'était absolument pas prévu qu'il apprenne notre liaison de façon aussi… Brutale.

Mais bien sûr, c'était bien notre veine.

En même temps, il ne semblait y avoir aucun moyen agréable d'annoncer ce genre de chose et ce n'est pas sûr non plus que Cullen ait eu envie d'en entendre parler !

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir détester Edward Cullen. De l'avoir laissé toute seule jusqu'au nouvel an, de l'avoir laissé se morfondre suite à leur dispute sans jamais chercher à arranger les choses, de ne pas lui avoir laissé une seule petite chance pour s'expliquer… Car s'il l'avait fait, il aurait compris que la vie de Bella ne tournait qu'autour de lui. C'était viscéral, indéniable, presque malsain. J'ignore pourquoi il a directement coupé les ponts avec elle, sans même prendre la peine de lui dire au revoir.

Espérait-il la tuer ?

Vu le chagrin de Bella, ce n'était pas passé loin.

Bella pleura au creux de mon cou des heures durant, détrempant ma chemise avec ses larmes intarissables. L'humidité était très inconfortable mais je ne bronchai pas, me contentant de la bercer doucement, de lui murmurer mon soutien, sans jamais parler de mon amour.

En scrutant son salon, je ne pus m'empêcher de grimacer en avisant les bouteilles de vodka vides qui trainaient sur le sol ainsi que quelques trous de brûlés sur la moquette. Son cendrier était rempli à ras bord et toute une pyramide de mouchoirs froissés jonchait sa table basse. Pas étonnant que la pauvre fille soit complètement groggy et déboussolée.

Bon sang, elle aurait pu se droguer ou être dans un coma éthylique et tout le monde s'en serait foutu ! Est-ce vraiment comme ça que le monde marche, de nos jours ? Parce que ses amis sont aussi les amis d'Edward, ils ne peuvent donc pas prendre parti de temps en temps et aider Bella ?

Monde de merde !

Lorsque le soir commença à tomber et que l'inconfort octroyé par le corps de Bella au dessus de moi fut insupportable, je décidai de bouger et l'ordonnai de faire pareil. Elle obtempéra en reniflant légèrement et je l'aidai à se tenir debout. Je décollai une à une les mèches de cheveux collées à son visage pâle et humide puis l'observai attentivement, cherchant à lire ses émotions. Mais ce n'était plus Bella que j'avais devant moi… Juste un fantôme difforme, aux joues proéminentes, aux lèvres craquelées et aux cernes de la taille d'une montgolfière.

«Tu as besoin de repos, Bells. » Dis-je doucement en passant mon pouce sur ses cernes. Elle acquiesçât faiblement avant de ramener son plaid sur ses épaules frêles. « Et peut être aussi d'une douche bien chaude. » Ajoutai-je avec un sourire et un froncement de nez. Ce qui eut le don la faire écarquiller les yeux d'embarras et de faire apparaitre un semblant de couleur sur sa peau si blafarde.

Non, Bella était toujours là, enfouie quelque part sous l'épave que Cullen a laissé derrière lui.

« Désolée. » S'excusa t elle, éhontée avant d'accourir vers sa salle de bain, au premier. J'éclatai de rire face à sa réaction enfantine.

Je n'aurais peut être pas du.

°o0O0o°

_« Le suicide résulte directement ou indirectement d'un acte positif ou négatif accompli par la victime elle-même et qui savait devoir produire ce résultat »._

**Emile Durkheim**

°o0O0o°


	3. Part 3 POV Rosalie

**Note de l'auteur (Assez important) : **

_Bonne année à toutes et à tous (si toutefois, il y a des représentants de la gente masculines parmi les lecteurs), tous mes vœux vous accompagnent et que ce 2013 soit (enfin :p) une année faste pour tout le monde. Amour, santé, réussite, bonheur complet… Je le souhaite à vous tous._

_Bon, revenons en à cette histoire, voulez vous ? J'ai replacé les deux premiers chapitres (juste les paroles des chansons et leur traduction ainsi que quelques correction mais rien n'a changé en général) ET j'ai écrit, contre toute attente, un chapitre à la fois bonus et translatif en POV Rosalie. Oui. Je sais. Vous la détestez toutes. Mais, mais, mais… Voilà qui pourrait peut être rattraper le coup._

_Je remercie grandement lectrices qui m'ont reviewés, qui m'ont mis en favs/alert et même celles qui sont passé par là, qui n'ont pas dit si elles ont aimés ou pas (sincèrement, je le dis d'une manière guillerette et avec bonne humeur non feinte.) Merci vraiment ! Car c'est dans vos imaginations que mes modestes récits prennent vie. Enfin, j'espère ! :)_

_Ce chapitre, qui était censé être l'épisode finale de cette histoire, était trop long au début alors je l'ai divisé en deux mais ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai tout publié d'un coup, ainsi, vous aurez deux chapitres à lire pour le prix d'un. __J'espère que vous aimerez._

_Une note encore plus importante se trouve à la fin du chapitre._

_Bonne lecture._

°o0O0o°

_Can you see me through bloodshot eyes  
Should I fight for what is right or let it die  
Now I'm choking on force fed lies  
Do I fight or let it die?_

_**.**_

**Bullet for my Valentine – The last fight**

**.**

_[Peux tu me voir à travers tes yeux injectés de sang ?_

_Dois je me battre pour ce qui est juste ou laisser couler ?_

_Maintenant je m'étouffe, nourri de forces avec ces mensonges _

_Dois je me battre ou le laisser mourir ? ]_

°o0O0o°

_**POV Rosalie**_

Sale chienne !

Combien de temps encore?

Combien de temps encore allait-elle gâcher la vie d'Edward de la sorte ?

Combien de temps encore à jouer les victimes alors qu'elle était la seule et unique coupable?

Putain.

Je n'ai jamais vu mon frère pleurer, de toute ma vie. Il s'énervait, gueulait, hurlait, faisait la tête, cassait des choses mais jamais aucune larme n'était encore venue poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Selon moi, cette capacité (ou faiblesse) avait du être définitivement éradiqué du patrimoine génétique des Cullen.

Je ne pleurais pas. Lui non plus. Jamais. Et c'était bien comme ça.

Ces derniers jours cependant, j'avais l'impression que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne craque. Définitivement. Et ce, malgré cette pseudo-force qu'il se trimballait jour après jour. Le retour risque d'être brutal et lorsque cela arrivera pour de vrai, j'aurais vraiment l'air de la grande sœur maligne. Notez bien le sarcasme.

_**- Comment faire pour consoler quelqu'un ?**_

_**- Sens du relationnel pour les nuls.**_

_**- Développer son instinct maternel.**_

Que de la merde !

Aucun de ces livres n'arriverait à éclairer ma lanterne, je le sais pertinemment, et pourtant, je me bousillai les yeux à dévorer ces conseils à deux balles, donnés par des pseudo-auteurs complètement timbrés. Parce que je devais me tenir prête.

La nuit n'était pas encore très avancée mais Edward était déjà monté pour dormir. Et moi j'étais là à… Perdre mon temps !

Je soupirai à m'en fendre l'âme.

Deux semaines sont passées depuis l'incident à l'hôpital et tout est plutôt tranquille aujourd'hui.

Fort heureusement, comme je l'avais espéré, Edward n'était pas allé la voir et semblait n'avoir ressenti aucune once de regret lorsque nous avions quitté l'enceinte de l'hôpital. Mais le revers de la situation m'explosa en pleine face lorsque mon frère commença à se refermer doucement sur lui-même et à me prendre apparemment pour sa mère.

Je n'étais vraiment pas loin d'appeler Papa et Maman, histoire de faire évoluer les choses un peu plus rapidement, mais ma fierté de merde me disait toujours que je pouvais gérer… Et putain, qu'est ce que je gérais dans toute cette sale affaire !

Etant à la fois l'agent et le responsable principal d'Edward (sa mère temporaire, quoi !), j'ai du l'astreindre au repos durant trois bonnes semaines avant qu'il ne puisse songer à reprendre un quelconque contrat. Il cherchait désespérément à fuir ses problèmes en se noyant corps et âmes dans son travail mais je n'étais définitivement pas d'accord. Ce n'était pas une solution et j'en savais quelque chose. Ce qu'il lui fallait, c'était surtout des vacances, tout zen, tout yoga, toute autre merde dans le genre. Un seul hic cependant : il refusait de quitter Los Angeles. Ce qui nous ramenait donc à notre situation actuelle.

_Bravo Rosalie ! _

Oui, oui, riez, moquez vous donc… Mais vous saurez que devoir s'occuper de son frère de vingt cinq ans est aussi compliqué qu'héberger un serpent venimeux… Un jour, il est calme, docile et inoffensif – peut être même trop- mais un seul geste ou un seul mot et il se jette tout de suite à votre gorge. Plus tôt dans la soirée, il n'avait pas hésité à me crier dessus puis à bouder comme un enfant juste parce que j'ai refusé qu'il postule pour le rôle principal de « The Broken Hymn », l'adaptation cinématographique d'un des romans de cette garce arriviste et manipulatrice. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'une bouderie, un caprice classique.

Je soupirai une nouvelle fois lorsque l'interphone de la maison s'activa, envoyant son buzz caractéristique.

Je regardai l'horloge.

Vingt et une heures trente.

Assez tard pour une visite de courtoisie.

« Qui est ce ? » Demandai-je au gardien, via mon combiné.

_« Un certain Emmett Swan. Il souhaiterait s'entretenir avec… Un Cullen. »_ Répondit la voix décrépite d'Alistair.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Un Swan ? J'ignorai que cette pétasse avait de la famille dans le coin ! Et puis, c'était quoi ça, ce nom là, Emmett ? Eeww ! Il est venu au monde au Pandémonium ou quoi ?

« De quoi il a l'air ? »

_« Euh… Brun, énorme, pâle et… »_

« Vous avez vérifié son identité ? »

_« Oui, mademoiselle. »_

« Eh bien, faites le entrer dans ce cas. » Ordonnai-je.

_« Euh… Mademoiselle Cullen, vous en êtes sûre ? »_

Je roulai des yeux. « Mais puisque je vous le dis, Alistair. »

_« Bien, je vous l'envoi. Il est en voiture. »_

Voilà bien une visite incongrue… Eh bien, eh bien… Le team Swan a envoyé son premier émissaire pour nous convaincre, à ce que je vois. Je me relevai puis posai mon livre débile sur la table basse avant de me diriger vers l'entrée. Les phares de la voiture Swan inondèrent le vitrail entourant la porte principale et je jetai un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Un Hummer noir imposant remontait calmement l'allée, ses jantes chromées brillant sous la lumières des lampadaires. Il avança jusqu'à ce qu'il soit au niveau du porche mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant, éteignant plutôt ses phares tout en continuant d'avancer.

Je compris que ce monstre s'apprêtait à se garer sur l'espace étriqué qui séparait mon Mercédès et l'Aston d'Edward.

Merde !

« STOP ! » M'écriai-je horrifiée avant de me mettre à courir à en perdre l'haleine vers ce conducteur fou. Il sembla m'avoir remarqué et s'arrêta, son pare-choc avant à quelques millimètres des feux arrière de mon Mercédès.

Une fois à sa hauteur, je tapai sur sa putain de portière avec le plat de ma main. Putain, ça fait mal. Mais au moins, il eut la décence de couper enfin son moteur.

Il abaissa sa vitre électrique et… Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça.

« Oh, trop gentil de venir m'accueillir proprement. Tu m'ouvres la portière, chérie ? »

Derrière le volant, un énorme orang-outan pâle et brun affichait un grand sourire satisfait, me flashant presque avec ses dents blanches parfaites et –oh, bon sang !- ce monstre avait des putains de fossettes.

Je ne pus cependant distinguer le reste de son corps dans la pénombre de l'habitacle jusqu'à ce qu'il descende de sa voiture… Et me domine d'une bonne tête.

De toute ma vie, je n'ai jamais souffert du syndrome de la petite taille car j'avais toujours une avance sur les autres, pas trop pour ne pas complexer mais assez pour intimider. Ouais, je trônais presque avec mon mètre soixante seize. Mais je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi… Rétrécie qu'à cet instant, et ce, même si je vivais avec un frère faisant à peu près la même taille. Non, il était forcément plus grand qu'Edward. Plus musculeux aussi.

Il portait une veste en cuir noir au dessus de ce que je pouvais deviner comme étant un teeshirt très moulant de la même couleur. En fin de compte, son pantalon aussi était assorti à son haut, ainsi que ses santiags. Noir comme le diable. Et foutrement bien foutu.

Connard.

« Quelque chose qui te plait ? » Nargua t il en haussant un sourcil joueur.

Double connard.

« Hum, les santiags détonnent un peu mais à part ça, ça reste jouable ! »

Et une réplique sortie de nulle part, une !

Il inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté et me fit un sourire en coin. Ses yeux m'examinaient de la tête aux pieds avant de finir sa course sur ma poitrine.

Triple connard.

« Bon sang… J'ai toujours su que c'était des vrais ! » Commenta t il, plantant cette fois son regard de braise dans le mien.

J'aurais pu lui en foutre une, rien que pour avoir osé dire ça. J'aurais du lui en foutre une.

Mais au lieu de ça, mes putains de bras se contentèrent juste de se couvrir d'une chaire de poule incontrôlable.

Connasse.

« On se connait ? » Répondis-je froidement afin de me donner contenance.

« Hum… Emmett Swan (ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur mes seins). Et toi, tu es Rosalie Cullen alias le mannequin phare de chez Victoria's Secret. »

Merde, un autre pervers qui a suivi ma carrière de près ! Et son putain de regard ne quittait toujours pas les filles. Eh oh !

« Ancien mannequin phare. » Le corrigeai-je, irritée. « Et mon visage se trouve un peu plus haut. »

_Connard._

Il remonta effectivement son regard et plongea directement ses yeux dans les miens encore une fois. Personne ne faisait ça. Jamais. C'était quoi son putain de problème ?

« Rentrons à l'intérieur, chérie, on dirait que tu cailles. » Fit il remarquer en désignant mes seins de son menton.

Mais de quoi est ce qu'il…

Oh ! Putain de… Connard !

Je tournai subitement les talons, croisant les bras sur ma poitrine, et partis en direction de l'entrée principale sans demander mon reste… Quelle idée de sortir en débardeur aussi ! Et sans couvrir les filles… C'était carrément moi qui avais un problème !

Sans un mot, nous entrâmes dans le lobby et je le guidai silencieusement vers le salon dans lequel je me trouvais plus tôt. Il scruta avec un intérêt non feint la décoration et la disposition de la pièce, s'arrêtant avec curiosité devant ma lampe à lave ondulée de couleur rouge sang et qui faisait presque sa hauteur… Cette lampe a toujours été ma pièce préférée de tous les articles décoratifs que je possédais. Elle détonnait, dérangeait, illuminait, contrastait avec tout le reste et je l'avais choisi moi-même, c'est pourquoi je l'avais disposé près du canapé, sur le côté gauche –car c'était ma place usuelle. Pas que je sois fétichiste ou quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai exactement le même dans le salon de mon appart', à Seattle. » Rigola t il en secouant la tête.

J'haussai un sourcil interrogateur : quelle foutue importance ? Ces lampes ont été produites sur des milliers d'exemplaires… N'importe qui pouvait en avoir un ou une dizaine dans son salon ! Qu'essayait il de me dire, franchement ? Je secouai la tête et soupirai. Si c'était une vaine tentative pour briser la glace, eh bien, c'était raté ! Ceci dit, je sifflai légèrement lorsqu'il se laissa lourdement tomber sur _ma_ place. Il ria une nouvelle fois, ayant peut être compris mon pseudo-fétichisme, mais ne fit pas pour autant une remarque désobligeante à ce sujet. Excellent choix.

Je me dirigeai d'un pas rigide vers l'autre bout du canapé pour m'y asseoir et croiser mes jambes.

« Bien. Aurez-vous enfin l'amabilité de m'expliquer la raison de votre visite ? » Commençai je avec ma voix formelle et guindée.

Ce qui le fit rire pour une quelconque raison.

« Wow. Elle avait raison à propos de ta férocité ! »

Je fronçai les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que je m'en souvienne : « Vous êtes de la famille d'Isabella, c'est bien ça ? »

« Son frère. » Précisa t il et j'écarquillai les yeux. « Et arrête de me vouvoyer, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire oublier que tu pointes toujours ! »

Je le fusillai du regard. Ce mec n'avait il donc aucun filtre ? J'essayai cependant d'ignorer ce que sa dernière phrase impliquait, n'ayant pas envie d'entrer dans son petit jeu de séduction minable. Je n'avais aucune envie de fricoter avec le frère de cette garce. Frère qui était en fait tout à fait à l'image de sa sœur.

« Très bien. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Emmett ? » Psalmodiai je.

Il inclina une nouvelle fois sa tête sur le côté pour me scruter. « Tu sais pourquoi je suis ici. » Dit-il d'un ton calme mais presque accusateur.

« Non. Et je n'aime pas beaucoup les devinettes alors viens en aux faits, s'il te plait. »

« Autant d'impatience pour si peu. » Soupira t il. « Ton idiot de frère est il dans les parages ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Me méfiai-je.

« Pour savoir. Je dois avoir une certaine conversation avec lui. Entre homme. »

Je pouffai d'un rire sans joie. « Non mais quel culot, vous, les Swan, alors ! » Raillai je malgré moi.

Il ne s'en formalisa pas pour autant, se contentant juste d'hausser les épaules.

« Tu crois sérieusement que mon frère en a quelque chose à cirer de ce que tu auras envie de lui raconter ? »

« Oh, mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais devoir m'expliquer, chérie ! » Chantonna t il, presque joyeusement.

Je me figeai. « Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? »

« C'est censé vouloir dire qu'il est temps qu'il assume ses actes et qu'il essaye lui aussi de réparer les choses ! » Expliqua t il tranquillement. Je le fixai, incrédule.

« Euh… Je crois que j'ai mal entendu. » Dis je, avec une lenteur exagérée.

« Oui, tu m'as bien compris. Ma sœur a beau avoir commis cette faute, ton imbécile de frangin n'est pas non plus blanc comme neige. Pourquoi serait-elle la seule à essayer de réparer les dégâts qu'ils ont fait à deux ? »

« Oh ! » M'écriai-je, indignée. Etait il sérieusement en train d'accuser mon frère d'être coupable de quelque chose dans cette… Tragédie ?

« Oh ! » Non mais putain, mais… De quel droit est ce qu'il se permettait de dire des merdes pareilles ? Sa sœur a tout foutu en l'air toute seule, bien sûr que c'est à elle de réparer les dégâts, touts les putain de dégâts ! S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui devait assumer, c'était bien elle ! S'il y a quelqu'un qui méritait de ramper et d'être trainé à plus bas que terre pour ses actes passés, c'était foutrement elle ! Edward n'a rien fait pour mériter ce qu'elle lui a infligé et encore moins cette conversation qu'il devait tenir avec le frère de cette salope.

« Ecoute moi bien, Emmett Swan, frère présomptueux d'Isabella Swan, parce que je ne vais pas le répéter : Edward n'a aucune espèce d'envie d'être encore une fois mêlé à la vie de ta sœur alors accepte ce fait et dis bien à Isabella d'aller voir ailleurs parce que cela ne changera pas de si tôt ! » Dis je du ton le plus menaçant et le plus grave que j'avais en réserve.

J'avais tellement de haine et d'hostilité en ce moment même que j'aurais pu contaminer l'humanité entière.

« Oh, pourtant, il n'y coupera pas ! » Rétorqua calmement Emmett.

« Mais c'est quoi ton putain de problème ? » M'écriai je, en me levant. « Quelle partie de 'Mon frère ne veut plus de ta sœur' n'as-tu pas compris ? Quelle partie de cette assertion n'_avez-vous_ pas compris, bordel ? Si elle espère qu'il va accepter de se réconcilier avec elle-…»

« Qui parle d'une quelconque réconciliation ici ? » Se mit-il à parler plus fort. « Tu crois que je suis assez fou pour cautionner un truc pareil ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu insinues par là ? Que mon frère n'est plus assez bien pour ta précieuse sœurette ?» M'indignai je.

« Exactement ! Il est incapable de se soucier d'elle et de son bien être. Tout ce qu'il lui importe, c'est de se pavaner sur les tapis rouges et sauvegarder son petit cœur fragile dans une boite fermée à double tour ! Tu crois que j'ai envie de confier ma sœur à quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste qu'Edward Cullen ? C'est lui qui emprisonne Bella dans la culpabilité ! Tu crois qu'elle n'a pas essayé de faire amende honorable envers lui ? Tu crois qu'elle n'a pas essayé par tous les moyens de se racheter ? Tu crois qu'elle ne s'est pas punie elle-même pour ce qu'elle a fait ? »

« Oh, tu veux parler de sa petite crise d'ado d'il y a une semaine ? Pas efficace, apparemment ! » Crachai je.

« Mais putain, c'est quoi votre problème à vous, les Cullen ? Sa vie était en jeu et vous, vous vous complaisez dans vos putains d'analyses ! Vous ne pensez qu'à vous et vos putains de principes et vous ne vous rendez même pas compte à quel point vous l'avez blessé ! Elle a entendu sa voix, bordel ! Elle a entendu sa voix provenant du couloir ! As-tu déjà du dire à ton frère d'arrêter d'halluciner ? As-tu déjà vu un membre de ta famille dans l'état d'un légume pendant trois jours d'affilée ? As-tu une putain d'idée de ce que c'est que d'avoir à regarder la personne qui t'est la plus chère au monde se détruire petit à petit malgré les efforts que tu fais pour améliorer la situation ? » Hurla t il et un instant, j'eus peur qu'il ne réveillât Edward. Mais cette peur futile ne demeura que très brièvement car j'étais totalement pétrifiée par sa voix tonnante et grave, tout autant que j'étais horrifiée par son récit.

Car cela ressemblait très portrait à ma situation avec Edward. Avec le côté dramatique en moins. Peut être souffrait elle vraiment. Peut être s'en voulait-elle vraiment. Peut être jouait elle encore la comédie. Quoi que cette dernière soit peu probable car Emmett ne semblait pas être quelqu'un de dupe, quand bien même il s'agissait de sa sœur. Et la pointe de désespoir dans sa voix me portait à croire qu'il se battait pour remettre Isabella sur les rails.

Cela dit, je n'allais pas m'attendrir pour si peu… Moi aussi, je devais me battre et il était totalement hors de question que je perde de vue ma priorité numéro une : le bien être d'Edward. Et ce, même si je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre pour l'instant.

« Bon, Emmett, écoute... » Commençai je plus calmement. « Je ne te connais pas et tu ne me connais pas. Cela dit, je suis sincèrement désolée que tu ais à endurer tout ça. Vraiment désolée. Et tu me pardonneras si je te dis que je ne le suis aucunement pour ta sœur. Plus aucune accusation ici, même si les faits sont là. Alors, ce que je veux dire, c'est que, aussi difficile que soit ta situation ou la situation d'Isabella ou la situation tout court… Je vais devoir te demander de laisser Edward en dehors de ça. »

Il ria mais cette fois, d'un rire dépourvu de joie, amer et sec. « Tu crois vraiment que l'empêcher d'affronter ce problème va l'aider à aller mieux ? »

« Qu'est ce qu'il te fait croire qu'il va mal ? » Eludai je mais je ne fus pas convaincante.

« Il vit chez sa sœur. » S'indigna t il comme si c'était évident.

« Je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! » Mentis je effrontément.

A nouveau, il eut ce rire. Amer. Dégouté. « Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Rosalie, son foutu coupé est garé dans ton allée principale. Quant à ça… » Dit il en prenant dans sa grande main un des livres posés sur la table basse. Merde ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à ranger ça ? « … _**'Comment faire pour consoler quelqu'un'**_ ? N'est ce pas une preuve flagrante que tu es paumée dans ce que tu dois faire ? »

« Je… Cela ne te regarde pas ! » Râlai je en arrachant le livre de ses doigts. « Edward est fort et il va se remettre de cette… Petite bévue ! Mais tu peux être sûr que ce n'est pas moi qui vais aller le pousser dans les bras de ta sœur. »

Il roula des yeux en soupirant d'exaspération. « Je croyais qu'Edward était le seul égoïste de la famille mais en fait, c'est une tare génétique chez les Cullen ! »

« Je te demande pardon ? » M'offusquai je, douchée. Non mais qui était ce mec ?

« Je vois bien que tu ne fais pas tout ce cinéma pour ton frère. Tu le fais pour toi. Et toi uniquement. »

« Co-Comment oses tu dire ça ? »

Putain mais comment osait il dire ça ?

« Je le sais, c'est tout. »

« Tu ne sais _rien du tout_. » Assénai je. « Alors tu ferais mieux de t'en aller avant que je ne te mette dehors avec mes propres moyens. Assez d'inepties pour aujourd'hui. »

« Oh mais je ne demande qu'à voir, Mademoiselle Cullen. » Railla t il. « Mais comme on dit, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. »

Je m'approchai de lui, les yeux brillant de colère, et plantai un index fortement accusateur sur son torse. Dur. « Ecoute moi bien, espèce d'enflure, rentre toi bien dans le crâne qu'Edward est la personne qui compte le plus au monde pour moi et de ce fait, je me fiche complètement de ta catin de sœur et de ses états d'âme ! Alors arrange toi pour qu'elle ne croise plus notre route parce que ça ne me dérangerait _absolument_ pas d'ajouter une couche de plus à ses malheurs. »

Il me toisa méchamment avant d'envelopper ma main dans ses paumes larges et froides, éloignant ainsi efficacement mon index de son torse. Mais alors que je voulus retirer ma main des siennes, son étau se resserra davantage autour de mes doigts. « Je suis forcé d'avouer que je ne suis pas aussi intelligent et diplomate qu'un Cullen. Mais, d'après ce que je vois, je dois sûrement être moins désespéré que tu ne l'es, en ce moment. Du moins, par rapport au fait que ma sœur va mieux depuis que je m'occupe d'elle. Elle peut vivre seule désormais, elle se remet petit à petit. Mais c'est ton frère et son incroyable arrogance… Il l'empêche de tourner complètement la page. Le plus tôt ils se pardonnent l'un l'autre, le mieux ce sera pour chacun d'eux. »

« Tu as tort. »

« Et je parie le contraire. » Dit il avant de reculer légèrement puis il se courba et baisa chastement le dos de ma main. « Bonne soirée, Rosalie. »

Et il tourna les talons, alignant lentement mais sûrement ses pas, alors que moi, je restais plantée, au beau milieu de mon salon, la main dans le vide comme une parfaite imbécile.

« Oh, j'ai failli oublier ! » S'exclama t il avant de sortir un bout de papier de la poche de sa veste pour le poser sur l'étagère la plus proche de lui. « Je sais que tu vas finir par craquer. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Et il déserta les lieux.

Ce ne fut qu'après quelques minutes que mon corps consentit enfin à sortir de sa stupeur, mes pieds bougeant et se dirigeant vers l'étagère.

_**Ligue des Justiciers**_

_**En cas de catastrophes, appelez notre héro :**_

_**Emmett Swan**_

_**Au 555 - 012 - 941**_

Je pouffai de rire. D'un vrai rire.

Oui, je finirai par craquer. Peut être pas dans le mauvais sens du terme, d'ailleurs. Mais ce n'était vraiment plus qu'une question de temps.

Et le temps n'était malheureusement pas de mon côté car à peine deux jours après ma rencontre avec Emmett, la journée 'caprice d'Edward' commença.

« Je vais chez un ami, ce soir. » Déclara t il de but en blanc alors que nous déjeunions silencieusement dans notre vaste salle à manger, chacun assis à l'autre bout de la longue table.

« Qui ça ? » Me méfiai-je.

« Euhm… C'est rien Rose, vraiment. C'est juste… »

« Edward. » M'impatientai je. « Qui ça ? »

« Jasper. C'est son anniversaire de mariage avec Alice et comme cela fait longtemps que je ne les ai pas vus, je me suis dit que je pourrais peut être en profiter, leur acheter un cadeau sympa et assister à leur diner. » Dit il précipitamment sans relever les yeux une seule fois de son filet mignon.

Je posai ma fourchette et m'essuyai la bouche tout en essayant d'ignorer la vague de panique et de colère qui submergeaient presque totalement mes facultés cogitatives…

« Je croyais que tu n'étais pas vraiment proche des Whitlock. » Parvins je à dire avec une voix calme, néanmoins accusatrice.

Il secoua la tête, se bornant toujours à fixer son plat. « Je m'entends bien avec Jazz et puis, j'ai envie de sortir… Voir du monde. »

Je mordis l'intérieure de mes joues pour ne pas exploser de colère, là sous ses yeux.

Croyait il vraiment que je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir ? Croyait il vraiment que j'étais dupe à ce point ?

« Je peux savoir à quoi je dois ce revirement ? » M'enquis-je avec tout le calme que je possédais encore. Mais je connaissais déjà la réponse.

« J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air. »

Mensonge. Mais je décidai de jouer le jeu : « Alors je viens avec toi. »

Et sa réaction fut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus prévisible… « Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me surveilles, Rosalie. » Persiffla t il.

« Non. Peut être que non. Mais tu as besoin de moi pour t'empêcher de faire des bêtises alors je viens avec toi quoi qu'il se passe. »

Je vis ses mâchoires se serrer même s'il évitait toujours systématiquement mon regard. J'abhorrais son attitude mais je ne le lui fis pas remarquer, pas directement du moins. Que pouvais-je proposer d'autre comme solution, de toute façon ? Il n'y avait aucun moyen agréable de protéger son propre frère…

« Je peux me débrouiller sans toi pour une soirée. » Grinça t il entre ses dents serrées.

« Bien sûr, et moi je suis la fille de MacGyver ! » Raillai je en reprenant ma fourchette, recommençant à manger un peu plus tranquillement. Quoi que l'on se dise après, la discussion était close de toute façon. Il sort. Je sors. Il fait des bêtises. Je rattrape le coup. Il se morfond. Je le console. Donnant-Donnant.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à m'y accompagner de toute façon ? Alice te déteste. Tu ne seras jamais la bienvenue chez elle. »

« Dois je te signaler qu'elle te déteste tout autant, Edward ? »

« Jasper m'a invité. Et il a dit que ça ne la dérangera pas. ! » Insista t il.

« Eh bien, je serai ta plus one. Une personne désagréable de plus, quelle différence cela fait vraiment ? »

« Tu n'as pas été invitée, Rose, la voilà, la satanée différence ! »

« Fin de la discussion ! »

Il soupira, résigné et passa sa main dans ses cheveux de plus en plus désordonnés. Je le regardai impassiblement par-dessus le verre d'eau que je buvais. Il se tortillait sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise et nerveux.

« Pourquoi ne me dis tu pas tout simplement que tu as envie de la voir, Edward ? » Assénai je, un peu avec mauvaise foi, je dus l'avouer.

Il releva brusquement les yeux vers moi et je pus voir à quel point son regard était assombri mais je n'arrivai pas à replacer l'émotion qui s'en dégageait. Et je regrettai aussitôt de lui avoir balancé ça. Nom d'un chien ! C'était quoi le problème avec moi ? J'essayai de le protéger mais au lieu de ça, je provoquai une espèce de… Truc négatif chez lui.

« Jasper dit qu'elle va bien. » Fut sa seule réponse. Un peu trop nonchalante à mon goût.

Une tonne de colère bouillonna au fond de ma poitrine alors que les questions se bousculaient au creux de ma gorge.

« Edward… » Fis je d'un ton menaçant.

« Rosalie. »

« Edward, tu ne peux pas… Est-ce que c'est pour parler d'elle que tu as appelé Jas- oh mais bien sûr, suis-je bête ! C'est le mari de sa meilleure amie, bien sûr que c'est pour parler d'elle que tu as appelé Jasper… »

« Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? » Aboya t il.

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que toi et Jasper Whitlock êtes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde durant les deux semaines qui ont suivis l'incident à l'hôpital ? Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Edward ! »

« Rosalie, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Jasper est avant tout un psy. » Dit-il avec éloquence et mauvaise humeur.

Et c'est précisément à ce moment là, alors que j'arrivais enfin à identifier la peine et la colère dans les yeux d'Edward, que les paroles du frère de Bella me revinrent en pleine figure.

_Egoïste._

_Tu le fais pour toi. Et toi uniquement._

Oh.

Pourquoi n'avais je pas vu ? Pourquoi ne m'étais je pas rendu compte un peu plus tôt qu'Edward avait vraiment besoin d'aide ? Quel genre de sœur étais-je pour ne pas avoir pensé à ça ?

Et la réponse me sauta presque instantanément aux yeux : j'étais fière. Trop fière pour admettre un quelconque échec dans tout ce que j'entreprends. Autrement dit, j'avais pris Edward pour un fardeau que je devais transporter jusqu'au bout du tunnel et ce, toute seule et à ma façon. Sans me soucier du fait que peut être souffrait il qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. Ou que peut être avait il besoin d'une autre aide ou d'une autre façon de faire que la mienne.

Comme je ne répondis pas, Edward se leva de la table, toujours avec cette expression blessée, avant de retourner dans sa chambre, claquant chaque porte qui lui passait sous la main.

J'étais une foutue égoïste et je n'arrivais même pas à tenir une conversation agréable avec mon frère. Pire, je le faisais fuir.

C'est le ventre noué que j'allais sortir l'après midi. A la plage.

Pourquoi la plage ? Je n'en savais foutre rien. Apparemment, l'envie d'Edward d'aller prendre l'air m'était devenue contagieuse. Je ne pris même pas la peine d'aller dans un club ayant une plage privée, me contentant juste de descendre quelques rues pas loin de chez moi pour accéder à la plage publique la plus proche.

Nous sommes au beau milieu du mois de Février mais il y avait quand même du beau monde sur la plage, à croire qu'aucune de ces personnes n'avaient de travail ou qu'aucun de leurs enfants n'allaient à l'école. Même si bon, dans ce quartier, les cours à domicile étaient une pratique courante. Car c'est ce que les enfants de stars font, n'est ce pas ? Ah. Nous n'étions vraiment pas loin de Hollywood…

Habillée d'un débardeur au dessus d'un short en jean, les yeux cachés sous une paire de lunettes noires, je commençai à marcher sans pour autant avoir de direction précise. Ma tête était pleine de suppositions, d'analyses et bien d'autres choses plus ou moins désagréables.

Je réfléchissais longuement à propos d'un moyen efficace pour réduire cette prise vicieuse que j'exerçais sur la vie d'Edward. Je n'aimais pas être aussi autoritaire avec lui, au point de lui faire de la peine. Je ne n'étais pas une salope autoritaire et exigeante même si c'était souvent la première impression que je donnais…

Ceci dit, je ne comptais pas non plus abandonner mon frère à ses déboires. Edward avait beau être dur, des fois, je savais qu'il ne supportait que très moyennement la solitude. Et il pouvait faire des trucs stupides aussi… Qui l'en empêchera si je n'étais plus là ?

Mais plus je marchais et plus je me mettais à songer à un moyen efficace pour mettre un terme à la situation actuelle une bonne fois pour toute.

Au détour d'un rocher, je remarquai une petite fille d'environ six ans aux épaisses boucles blondes et habillée d'un petit maillot une pièce rose à volants. Elle était en train de gronder un autre petit garçon à la même chevelure qu'elle –certainement son petit frère vu leur différence de taille. Le petit garçon avait caché ses yeux derrière son avant bras, les deux extrémités de ses lèvres tirés vers le bas.

« Pourquoi tu pleures de toute façon ? Cette bête allait te manger le pied ! » S'indigna la petite fille de sa voix haut perchée.

« Mais Jane ! Tu l'as tué ! On ne tue pas les animaux ! » Contra son frère d'une voix boudeuse et pleine de zozotements.

« Et si la bête avait enlevé tes doigts de pieds ? »

« Non, elle était trop petite et pis, elle n'avait pas de bouche pour manger un doigt de pied. Et pis elle voulait bien jouer avec moi. »

« Alex, elle voulait te faire bobo ! » S'exclama la petite Jane en indiquant un empreinte de pied dans le sable. Au beau milieu se trouvait un petit crabe mort, complètement écrabouillé.

Le garçon pleura pour de bon et vraiment bruyamment et petite Jane soupira d'une lassitude qu'elle ne devrait pas encore connaitre. Ensuite, comme si elle était une adulte accomplie, elle prit son frère par les épaules et le réconforta tout en l'emmenant vers une grande femme blonde, que je devinai être leur mère, assise pas loin, près d'un autre rocher. Le garçon suivit à contre cœur mais lorsque Jane raconta ce qu'il s'est passé à sa mère, la femme sourit et s'accroupit devant les deux enfants avant de dire :

« Alex, ce n'est rien. Ta sœur voulait simplement te protéger. Mais Jane, il faut que tu fasses plus attention, d'accord ? Ce n'est pas bien de te montrer aussi violente devant ton frère. »

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent, embrassèrent leur maman sur les deux joues et repartirent jouer ensemble... Main dans la main. Comme si tout allait bien dans le mieux des mondes.

Putain. Pourquoi cela ne pouvait il pas aussi juste arriver entre Edward et moi ? Est-ce parce que j'ai tué le crabe et que je n'ai pas cherché d'aide extérieure afin de lui faire comprendre que je ne faisais que le protéger ? Est-ce parce que je n'ai pas essayé de lui donner une explication rationnelle quant à mon comportement ? Ou est ce que cela venait tout simplement de ma violence innée envers mon propre monde? Ou alors était ce parce que je refusais tout simplement de voir qu'Edward pouvait se débrouiller par lui-même pour soigner ses blessures ?

Je passais ma main dans ma poche, triturant du bout de mes doigts une certaine carte un peu trop débile pour avoir une place sur moi.

Devais-je laisser Edward gérer le crabe comme Emmett me l'a subtilement conseillé ?

Je soupirai, résignée.

°o0O0o°

« Est-ce que ta sœur est arrivée ? » M'enquis je au moins pour sixième fois de la soirée, mes yeux comme aimanté par la silhouette d'Edward, surveillant ses moindres faits et gestes.

« Relaxe, Rosalie. Il n'est que dix huit heures et demi. » Grogna Emmett qui s'attelait méticuleusement à piocher toutes les noisettes dans un bol rempli de fruits secs.

Je grimaçai légèrement en le voyant ingurgiter un gros poignet de noisettes. « Comment peux-tu être si… ? Argh !»

« Si quoi ? Beau ? Elégant ? Merveilleux ? Ça se travaille ! » Plastronna t il en rigolant. Je pouffai également et lui mis un coup de coude dans les côtes. Quel crétin.

Depuis que nous sommes arrivés, Emmett s'était attelé à paraitre le moins élégant possible malgré son accoutrement des plus… Elégants. Il ressemblait à un mannequin tout droit sorti d'une fashion week, avec les fioritures en moins bien sûr. Son pantalon noir le moulait d'une façon très… Hum. Faut que j'arrête ça.

« Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée ? » Repris je plus sérieusement, jetant un regard inquiet à Edward.

Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules. « On leur confie leurs propres problèmes. Ça ne peut pas être pire que lorsque c'est nous qui nous mêlons de leurs histoires. »

Je souris et acquiesçai, prenant une nouvelle gorgée de ma boisson.

Oui, j'étais là, à jouer le baby-sitter pour le compte de mon frère, dans l'énorme propriété des Whitlock. Mais j'avais décidée d'être plus flexible et de le regarder de loin…

Dire qu'Emmett avait été satisfait de mon appel était un euphémisme. Il n'avait même pas eu l'air surpris que je le rappelle au bout de deux jours et avait tout de suite reconnu ma voix. Je n'avais même pas eu besoin de lui faire la topo.

Il avait la situation entre les mains, avait il frimé.

Soit il était crédule, soit totalement sûr de lui. Ou les deux. Ou peut être est ce moi, la petite crédule. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait rien d'alarmant dans les parages. Certainement parce que la chose la plus alarmante de la soirée n'avait pas encore franchi la porte des Whitlock…

Le mari d'Alice, Jasper, avait été surpris de me voir m'incruster à sa petite fête mais vu qu'il était psy, il a sûrement du comprendre les raisons de ma présence. Pas sûr cependant que sa femme, qui était sortie faire des courses de dernières minutes, soit aussi compréhensive.

Alice Brandon –à l'époque- avait travaillé un moment chez Victoria's Secret en tant qu'habilleuse et maquilleuse mais aussi en tant que coach. Toutes les filles se plaignaient d'elle, la qualifiant de pile électrique infatigable et, malheureusement, facilement rechargeable. Je n'ai pas encore eu à faire à elle sur un défilé mais elle s'est déjà occupée de moi sur plusieurs shootings. Nous aurions pu être amies. Jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte qu'elle était en fait un des proches de la petite amie de mon frère. Pour la petite histoire, je n'ai pas spécialement apprécié Isabella depuis le début. Pour moi, elle avait longtemps été qu'un boulet accroché aux basques de mon frère, une charge qui l'empêchait de se surpasser. Mais bon… Passons.

Je regardai anxieusement la porte d'entrée principale de là où j'étais mais à chaque fois qu'il y avait du mouvement, c'était toujours pour marquer l'arrivée d'un des plusieurs parents ou collègues de l'heureux couple. Les invités n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux, mais nous devions quand même dépasser la trentaine, chacun prenant ses aises dans le vaste salon réaménagé des Whitlock. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas lésiné sur les dépenses et la soirée faisait presque snob avec ces petits fours, aux trucs-muches confits ou à la mousse de foie gras, disposés un peu partout sur des plateaux en argent. Moi, j'appréciai surtout l'énorme bar improvisé qu'ils avaient installé au fond de la pièce, près de leur salle de jeux, là où l'on pouvait tout épier sans paraitre trop flagrante. Ou du moins, là où je pouvais épier mon frère tout en sirotant un Blue Lagoon sans paraitre trop flagrante. Malheureusement, j'étais en compagnie d'Emmett Swan mais de ce fait, même si plusieurs fois, je sentis sur moi les regards curieux et peu discrets des hommes de l'audience, aucun n'osa venir m'aborder directement. Il faut dire qu'Emmett était assez impressionnant dans son genre, surtout qu'il portait une de ces chemises blanches aux manches retroussées qui semblait à peine contenir sa musculature… Mais bien sûr, il y aura toujours les plus courageux (ou les plus cons) pour prendre le tabouret libre à côté de moi dans le but de me proposer une boisson dont je n'avais pas besoin. Enfin, ils avaient le temps de me proposer un verre, si je ne les assassinais pas directement du regard avant même qu'ils ne réussissent à poser une fesse sur la chaise vide. Emmett semblait fortement s'en amuser.

Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention aux autres, trop occupée à surveiller mon frère et ses réactions, si bien que celui qui essayait de me distraire plus que nécessaire se prenait le râteau de sa vie.

Après ce qu'il me sembla être des heures, Alice arriva enfin sur les lieux et se figea immédiatement en avisant ma présence et celle d'Edward. Je me tournai vers Emmett, perdue.

« Elle n'était pas au courant que je venais avec mon frère ? » M'étonnai-je.

« Si, bien sûr que si. C'est juste… »

« Quoi ? »

Mais je compris aussitôt pourquoi Alice me dévisageait de la sorte : elle était flanquée de Bella qui riait bruyamment, tanguant presque avec le paquet qu'elle portait dans les bras. Une Bella dont le sourire s'effaça instantanément lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard tueur. Une Bella dont les mains tremblèrent lorsqu'elle avisa Edward au coin de la cheminée. C'était _elle_ qui ne savait pas.

J'assassinai Emmett du regard.

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Que lui as-tu dit exactement ? » Sifflai je entre mes dents.

« Quoi ? Moi ? Mais non, mais rien ! » Bégaya t il sur la défensive.

La scène semblait s'être figée. Mon frère était pâle comme jamais, ses yeux vacillants verrouillés sur Isabella, tandis qu'Alice questionnait Emmett du regard. Isabella, elle, fixait avec incompréhension l'espace réduite qu'il y avait entre son frère et moi. Je me décalai immédiatement.

« Bella ! » S'exclama fortement Jasper, faisant sursauter tout le monde, ou du moins, ceux qui ont sentis la tension dans l'air.

Il s'avança à grandes enjambées vers la concernée, lui prit le paquet des bras avant de l'enlacer maladroitement de son bras libre. Je surveillai la réaction d'Edward du coin de l'œil, il avait légèrement bougé sur son fauteuil, une fois, deux fois, puis la troisième fois, il se leva promptement, bondissant comme un ressort. Mon corps, comme guidé par l'instinct et l'appréhension, réagit tout de suite et marcha tout seul mais c'était sans compter sur Emmett qui eut l'excellent idée de me retenir doucement par le bras. Nous étions peau à peau et je frissonnai malgré moi et malgré la chaleur étouffante de la maison.

J'entendis quelqu'un hoqueter et Emmett et moi nous retournâmes en bloc pour rencontrer le visage choqué d'Alice. Emmett lâcha précipitamment mon bras mais pas avant que la silhouette d'Alice soit dissimulée par celle d'Edward qui venait la saluer. Isabella était juste derrière Alice, pantoise, à moins d'un mètre de mon frère.

Décidément, c'est le ballet des nuls aujourd'hui !

« Joyeux anniversaire de mariage, Alice. » Dit Edward, certainement un peu maladroit car je savais que ses yeux devaient dévier vers Isabella.

« Merci. »

Cette fois ci, ce fut tout le monde qui se terra dans un silence maladroit et ce fut Jasper, une nouvelle fois, qui brisa la glace. « Eh bien… Ouvrons le, ce champagne ! » S'enthousiasma t il en tapant dans ses mains, faisant à nouveau sursauter l'audience.

Et là, comme par magie, le petit monde se mit à circuler afin de dissiper ce malaise… Alice partit en cuisine, suivie par son mari et un ouvre-bouteille. Emmett se dirigea vers le canapé, m'incitant à le suivre et Bella et Edward… Restèrent plantés devant l'un l'autre à se dévisager comme s'ils se voyaient pour la première fois. Je distinguai de la peur dans les yeux de la sœur d'Emmett. Quant à Edward… Je ne reconnaissais pas cette expression, à peu près un mélange d'étonnement et de l'appréhension, qu'il arborait…

Je faillis mettre une claque à Emmett lorsque je sentis sa main se poser brusquement sur mon genou gauche.

« Du calme, Rosalie. » Intima t il. Ce fut là que je me rendis compte que ma jambe gauche tressautait sur place à force d'avoir envie de me lever pour m'immiscer entre eux.

Je n'appréciais pas Bella mais c'était mon problème. Pas celui d'Edward.

Je devais me tenir tranquille et prouver que je n'étais pas qu'une grosse égoïste.

Je devais pouvoir me prouver que je n'étais pas qu'une grosse égoïste.

°o0O0o°

_There's always something different going wrong_

_A path I walk in a wrong direction_

_There's always someone fucking hanging on_

_Can't anybody help me make it better?_

**.**

**Tears don't fall – Bullet for my Valentine.**

**.**

_[Il y a toujours quelque chose de différent qui foire_

_Un chemin que j'emprunte dans le mauvais ses  
_

_Il y a toujours quelqu'un qui s'accroche foutrement_

_N'y a t il personne pour m'aider à m'améliorer? ]_

°o0O0o°

Bon, je sais pas vous mais moi, je suis une grande sœur protectrice et horriblement teigneuse dès lors qu'il s'agit de mon petit frère. Donc, ça a été facile pour moi d'écrire ça… Les paroles de Bullet For My Valentine m'ont beaucoup inspiré même si leur mélodie ne correspond pas du tout au chapitre… Tout comme ceux du groupe metalcore : Miss May I, que j'utiliserais d'ailleurs pour le chapitre suivant. C'est violent donc si vous n'êtes pas adepte du metal, je ne vous conseille pas d'écouter tout ça durant votre lecture. Je fais pas de BO, j'utilise juste des paroles.

Alors attention :

**/!\ WARNING /!\**

_**Le prochain chapitre est strictement interdit aux mineurs, aux gamines du aux contenus explicites pouvant être choquant. Alors s'il vous plait, je vous supplie de bien vouloir quitter la page si vous n'avez pas l'âge. **_

_**Public averti seulement.**_

Voilà, je l'ai écrit en gras, je l'ai écrit en italique, je l'ai écrit en souligné… Vous pourrez pas dire après que je vous aurais pas prévenu.

Bien à vous.

Areka.


	4. Part 4 POV Bella

**Note de l'auteur:**

_Il est indispensable de lire le chapitre précédent pour pouvoir comprendre les évènements ici. Une dernière fois: si vous n'avez pas l'âge, merci de quitter la page. Et surtout, ceci est une fiction alors ne faites pas ça chez vous. Protection et responsabilité vont de paires. D_

_Merci. Bonne lecture._

°o0O0o°

_Take me back to how it used to be_

_I'll never close my eyes again_

_How could I ever forget a place like this?_

_Somewhere I can call my own_

**.**

**Forgive and Forget – Miss May I**

**.**

_[Fais moi revenir à notre normalité d'antan  
_

_Je ne refermerai plus jamais mes yeux_

_Comment pourrais-je jamais oublier un endroit comme celui-ci ?_

_Quelque part que je peux appeler 'mien']_

°o0O0o°

_**POV Bella**_

Etait ce pour ça ? Etait ce pour ça que mon frère avait tant insisté pour venir à la soirée d'Alice ? Pour ça qu'il m'avait dit -deux fois plutôt qu'une- de me préparer dans les règles?

Tout était flou autour de moi. Ou presque. Car je n'avais que très vaguement conscience du petit monde qui nous entourait. Seuls comptaient la tension qui rigidifiait le dos d'Alice, le regard d'excuse d'Emmett et cette étrange… Chose qui émanait de Rosalie. Qu'est ce que Rosalie et Emmett foutaient si près l'un de l'autre, d'ailleurs ? Ils n'étaient même pas censés se connaitre et encore moins se tolérer !

Et Edward. Et ses yeux verts profonds qui me scrutaient avec une intensité insoutenable.

J'avais tout simplement peur de comprendre le sens de toute cette mascarade.

« Joyeux anniversaire de mariage, Alice. »

Sa voix de velours… Toujours aussi douce, toujours aussi séduisante, grave et hypnotique. Insupportablement lui. Pire que dans mes cauchemars, mieux que dans mes fantasmes. Il me tuait, me consumait à petit feu et là, alors que je me croyais enfin guérie, je découvris péniblement que durant tout ce temps, durant toutes ces journées à m'appuyer sur Emmett, mon cas ne s'était jamais amélioré… Pire. Mon cas s'est empiré. Car mon erreur a été de croire que je pouvais avancer, oublier, me pardonner. Etre forte. Mais en fait, je n'avais jamais été aussi impuissante qu'à cet instant. Vulnérable. Confuse. Terrifiée.

Coupable.

Je crus entrer en transe lorsque tout le monde se mit à évoluer autour de moi, comme des silhouettes parlantes et voilées que je ne voulais ni comprendre ni définir. Mais lui… Oh, lui, resta debout devant moi, immobile et concentré, me scrutant sans aucune gêne, ses prunelles assombries par je ne sais quelles émotions. Admiration ? Dégoût ? Appréhension ? Haine ?

Hier encore, je pouvais me vanter d'avoir connu Edward Anthony Cullen comme le fond de ma poche mais la vérité était que je voulais, plus que tout, arrêter tout simplement de le trouver fascinant. Monumentale erreur. Chaque lueur jouant dans ses yeux, chaque tremblement de ses lèvres pleines, chaque contraction de sa mâchoire carrée, chaque once de bronze reflétant dans ses cheveux auburn… Depuis le premier jour, Edward Cullen avait été ma plus grande fascination. Et ni ma volonté ni celle d'Emmett ni même celle de Rosalie –qui était sur le point d'intervenir- n'allait changer ça.

Dix huit jours. De cure, de désespoir et de déni. Et j'en étais toujours au même point.

Edward ne me lâcha pas des yeux et mon cœur tout éparpillé se rassembla pour la première fois, battant frénétiquement contre ma poitrine face à son vif intérêt. J'étais prête à devenir une flaque d'eau à ses pieds. Complètement pathétique. Car enfin. Enfin, alors que je crus que nous allions rester ainsi, il s'approcha, tout près. Trop près. Son parfum suave, masculine et que j'avais toujours secrètement associé à un chocolat noir intense me chatouilla les narines. Et lorsqu'il leva la main à la hauteur de mon visage, mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il hésitait, cela se voyait… Ne sachant sans doute pas où ni comment me toucher. Ne sachant sans doute pas à quel point ses gestes… M'atteignaient. Aussi minuscules soient ils.

Moi, j'étais paralysée, mes yeux allant de sa main suspendue dans les airs à son visage à l'expression indécise.

« J'ai besoin de te parler. » Finit il par dire.

Je ne pus qu'acquiescer car j'étais incapable d'émettre la moindre syllabe. Car je crus mourir lorsqu'il abaissa abruptement ses doigts qui n'étaient pas loin de frôler mes joues.

Comme je suis pathétique.

« Y a-t-il… Hum… Un endroit où l'on pourrait parler tranquillement ? »

J'hochai la tête une nouvelle fois. Comme l'idiote pathétique que j'étais. Et sans même le vouloir, je tournai brusquement les talons et me dirigeai vers l'aile sud de la résidence Whitlock.

Une fois dans le couloir, je ne me retournai pas, ne voulant pas voir le vide derrière moi. Car il n'aurait pas pu me suivre après une telle performance en matière de mutisme, vous ne croyez pas ?

« Attends ! » Entendis je derrière moi. Et mon cœur explosa à nouveau avant de se reconstruire tout seul. Encore.

J'entendais sa course saccadée, son souffle pantelant mais je ne m'arrêtai pas pour autant… Il me rattrapait, me courrait après. Et peu importaient les morales burlesques de mon frère durant ces deux dernières semaines… Je ne pus m'empêcher d'aimer ça. D'aimer son intérêt. D'attirer son attention. De le faire courir.

« Isabella, attends. » Souffla t il et il attrapa fermement mon poignet.

Je sentis tout de suite l'air se raréfier autour de moi, l'atmosphère devenu lourd et crépitant, et à en juger par son expression décomposée, il devait le sentir lui aussi.

« S'il te plait, dis quelque chose. » M'intima t il.

Lorsque j'acquiesçai pour la troisième fois, son regard s'assombrit de colère mais je le coupai court en poussant une porte juste derrière moi, l'incitant à me suivre.

J'essayai de ne pas trop penser au fait que c'était une des chambres d'amis des Whitlock.

J'essayai de ne pas trop penser au fait que je l'avais délibérément attiré dans la plus reculée de tous.

Non, ce n'était pas délibéré… C'était juste… Je ne pouvais plus aller plus loin avant qu'il ne me rattrape.

« Bien. Parlons. » Dis je avec une voix et un courage survenus de nulle part alors que j'étais plantée au beau milieu de la pièce, les bras ballant et dos à lui.

Je n'étais pas vraiment effrayée de me retrouver là, immobile mais appréhensive, juste sous ses yeux, comme une proie vulnérable et offerte. Mais pour tout dire, c'est nettement plus facile que de lui faire face lorsqu'il cracherait ses accusations et que moi, je n'aurais d'autres choix que de plaider coupable.

Les émotions… Jouaient avec mes humeurs.

« Bella, regarde moi. »

Je soupirai, fermai les yeux en souriant amèrement. Et obtempérai. J'aurais du me douter qu'il me demanderait de faire tout ce que je ne voulais pas faire aujourd'hui.

Lorsque je plongeai dans ses yeux, je vis à nouveau cette lueur incompréhensible voiler son regard émeraude mais j'étais sûre sur l'instant que c'était de la colère. Pure.

« Pourquoi ? » Dit il froidement.

Ce simple mot, prononcé avec sa voix si dure, suffit amplement à frigorifier mon sang mais aussi à éveiller mes pensées.

Nous y étions. Finalement. Nous en étions aux explications. Mes paupières battirent difficilement tout comme mon cœur.

Directement dans le vif du sujet, zéro détour. Insupportablement Edward.

« Je ne pense pas avoir une réponse qui puisse te satisfaire. » Rétorquai je honnêtement.

« Pourquoi ? » Répéta t il en s'avançant vers moi.

Je pris peur en voyant cette lueur s'accentuer dans ses yeux alors je reculai instinctivement.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux entendre de moi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je t'ai dit que… »

« Je t'ai entendu. » Coupa t il, amorçant encore un pas vers moi alors que je reculais. « Je veux. _Juste._ Une réponse. »

« N'importe laquelle ? » Tentai je.

« N'importe laquelle. »

Et comme dans tous ces films clichés que j'abhorrais tant, je me retrouvais coincée entre le mur et lui. Lui qui était proche, si proche… Si… Intoxiquant.

Je déglutis péniblement, essayant de rassembler mes pensées, à la recherche d'une réponse valable. Il voulait une réponse… Mais est ce que cela devait insinuer qu'il devait se tenir aussi près de moi ? Son comportement me terrifiait, me déconcentrait car cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Aucunement.

« La solitude ? » Répondis-je avec crainte.

Il acquiesça mais ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Mais encore ? »

Je le regardai incrédule. « La dispute ? »

Il acquiesça encore et m'encouragea silencieusement à poursuivre, ce que je fis, tremblante. « Je… Euh… La sortie de mon nouveau livre ? » Un soupir rageur franchit ses lèvres parfaites à ce souvenir cuisant de sa longue, longue absence. Je me souvenais de cette douleur et du vide qui m'a alors entouré. Aussi, je me mis à débiter les mots de manière saccadée : « Ton long séjour en Italie, en Allemagne, au Canada. Les rumeurs avec ta partenaire Heidi Volturi. Ta sœur. Tes fans. Tes promesses vides. Tes… »

Il tapa violemment le mur avec le plat de sa main et je sursautai, me taisant, complètement pétrifiée. Il plaça ses paumes bien à plat contre le mur derrière moi, ses avant bras dénudés frôlant chacune de mes deux joues. « Ce que tu es en train de dire… C'est que tout ça, c'est de ma faute ? Est-ce que c'est ce que tu insinues, Bella ? » Siffla t il, menaçant.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers moi, il ne restait plus une seule lueur verte, plus aucun emblème porteur de l'espoir, tant son regard était noirci par la rage… Et la haine.

« N-Non. » Bégayai je en réponse.

« Est-ce que tu voulais me punir pour quoi que ce soit, Bella ? »

« N-Non. » Fis je encore, tétanisée par son regard assassin.

« Est-ce que tu pense que je méritais ça ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que… Tu voulais me remplacer ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que tu le désirais auparavant ? »

« Non. »

Et peut être était ce mon imagination débordante mais il me sembla que son regard s'adoucit après cela. Un tout petit peu.

Il voulait parler de ce qu'il s'était passé mais les effets dévastateurs de ma haute trahison faisaient encore des ravages sur lui. Aussi, il a trouvé une manière de me poser toutes les questions qui le turlupinaient durant ces mois… Ces longs mois de séparation.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il posait ses questions, mes réponses devinrent plus fermes. Plus sûres. Moins hésitantes. Quand bien même j'ignorais quel était le but de cet interrogatoire improvisé, je décidai d'être la plus sincère possible car mon frère avait beau m'avoir martelé maintes et maintes fois qu'Edward n'était celui qu'il me fallait… C'était encore à moi de décider. Et je décidai à cet instant de tenter le tout pour le tout pour lui. Pour mon couple. Pour nous.

« Est-ce qu'il était mieux que moi, Bella ? »

« Non. »

« Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? »

Un autre « non » catégorique franchit mes lèvres et son regard s'intensifia de nouveau. Me sondant, m'analysant, me calculant presque… La question fatidique. Mais il ne semblait pas encore satisfait. Il n'en avait pas encore fini et j'avais peur de la question qui allait suivre.

En attendant, il se pencha vers moi, approchant son visage du mien, si près que nos nez se frôlèrent presque. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud balayer ma bouche, me faisant frissonner jusqu'à mes orteils. A cet instant, j'aurais tout fait, tout donné pour un baiser. Un seul de ses baisers. Uniques et affolants. Délicieux, toxiques, puissants.

« Et moi, Bella ? » Souffla t il tout bas alors qu'il fermait les yeux. « Et moi, est ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Mon cœur rata un battement face à la douleur avec laquelle il avait prononcé cette dernière phrase. A ce manque de confiance en soi dont il faisait preuve. Toutes ces années ensemble, j'ai toujours pensé que de nous deux, j'étais plus celle qui avait besoin d'être rassurée en permanence et pourtant… Et pourtant, il était là, devant moi, blessé et incertain, cherchant des réponses qu'il connaissait déjà.

« Oui, Edward. » Murmurai-je en osant poser ma main sur sa joue. Et il se laissa faire, gardant toujours ses yeux clos.

Sa chaleur m'envahit immédiatement, partant de mes doigts tremblant, remontant dans mes bras avant de s'implanter directement dans mon cœur, aussi violemment qu'un coup de poignard. Si douloureux et pourtant si bon.

Et en une seule seconde, ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser contre les miennes, m'offrant ce baiser que je désirais tant, me plaquant littéralement contre le mur. Ce n'était ni doux, ni tendre. En six années de relations, Edward ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça. Pas avec cette passion, cette ferveur, ce désespoir. Cette douleur. Mes réflexions n'étaient plus qu'un chao total à perte de vue car mon corps, ma tête, mon cœur étaient complètement ravagés, incendiés, trucidés par le plaisir, le désir et la douleur qu'Edward suscitait en moi. Ses lèvres, ses dents, sa langues… Tantôt il me caressait, tantôt il m'agressait complètement, me mordant, m'adulant, me poussant contre la surface dure, léchant subrepticement mes plaies. Une de ses mains vint attraper mes cheveux, tirant légèrement dessus, pour me ramener fermement contre lui alors que l'autre tenait ma hanche avec force, si fort que ses ongles auraient pu s'incruster dans ma peau si je ne portais pas ma robe. Bientôt, il vint s'attaquer à mon cou, plantant ses dents contre ma peau sensible, sa langue léchant ensuite cette dernière pour apaiser la douleur. Et moi… Et moi, je ne fis que frissonner violemment sous ses assauts brutaux, peinant à ravaler mes gémissements, répondant à chacun de ses baisers avec encore plus de force et de désespoir.

Ma main glissa inconsciemment sur ses épaules carrées, le ramenant davantage contre moi si cela fut encore possible et il grogna contre mes lèvres. Délice et tentation divins.

Sa main sur ma hanche alla descendre plus bas encore, jouant dangereusement avec les méandres de mon désir, caressant ouvertement le rebondi de mes fesses avant qu'il ne frôle ma cuisse et prenne possession de l'arrière de mon genou pour m'obliger à remonter ma jambe contre sa hanche. Sans tarder, il annonça tout de suite la couleur en me donnant un coup de rein puissant et bien placé, me cognant durement contre le mur. Mais je m'en fichai… Son désir… Son excitation se frottait délicieusement contre mon intimité en feu.

Il réitéra le mouvement et je ne pus retenir un gémissement.

Ce son sembla lui faire plus d'effets que ce je croyais possible car il revint vers ma bouche et me dévora jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus de souffle, continuant ses coups butoirs, poussant de plus en plus fort contre moi, ma tête cognant régulièrement contre le mur. J'étais tellement excitée et il m'avait tellement manqué que je ne percevais plus la rudesse de ses gestes. Pour moi, il n'y avait plus que lui, son regard brûlant qui me consumait entièrement, sa virilité qui ne cessait de durcir tout contre moi.

« As-tu envie de moi, Bella ? » Chuchota t il d'une manière si sensuelle que je ne pus qu'hocher la tête. « As-tu envie que je te prenne là, contre ce mur, tout de suite ? »

« Le-Le lit. » Parvins je à articuler entre deux baisers.

Et sans que je m'y attende, je me sentis décollée du mur avant d'être jetée sans aucune douceur sur l'énorme lit aux parures gris perles. La vitesse fulgurante et la violence de son geste me donnèrent le tournis, tant j'étais choquée qu'il me traitât ainsi, et lorsque je tentai de me redresser en prenant appui sur un coude, il me repoussa en arrière avec cette même brusquerie qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Je cessai cependant de me poser toutes questions lorsqu'il vint s'allonger entièrement sur moi, son corps couvrant le mien alors qu'il prenait appui sur ses avant-bras, avant de baiser ma bouche de manière sauvage.

D'une main autoritaire, il remonta ma jambe sur sa hanche puis recommença à bouger sur moi, me faisant gémir à n'en plus finir alors que nous n'avions même pas commencé à nous déshabiller.

A cette pensée, je me rendis compte que je m'étais montrée très passive depuis le début de nos ébats alors que ce n'était jamais le cas en général. Je me mis donc à déboutonner discrètement sa chemise bleue nuit de mes mains tremblantes alors qu'il avait à nouveau glissé ses lèvres au creux de mon cou, suçotant durement ma peau… J'étais sûre que ça laisserait des traces et ce sera tant mieux. Car autant j'aimais l'indépendance, autant j'aimais lui appartenir. Et si tout le monde pouvait le savoir, ce sera vraiment, vraiment tant mieux.

Il remonta ma robe jusqu'à mon ventre et sans crier gare, il déchira promptement ma petite culotte. Je criai de surprise mais n'osai pas me protester lorsqu'il caressa presque tendrement ma fente sur toute la longueur, m'arrachant des soubresauts de pur plaisir ainsi qu'un gémissement plaintif. Sa douceur et sa légèreté contrastaient vivement avec la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve.

« Déjà… Tellement mouillée. Est-ce pour moi, Isabella ?» Susurra t il à mes oreilles. J'avalai difficilement ma salive et ahanai un 'oui' presque inaudible en réponse. Sa voix grave me fit frissonner davantage, encore et toujours, de la plus délicieuse des manières mais je voulais plus. Du concret. Ainsi, je lui arrachai littéralement sa chemise, faisant sauter les restes de ses boutons d'un seul coup et n'attendis pas son accord pour palper et redessiner ses muscles de mes doigts avides. Il grogna, son ventre se contractant contre ma paume et je souris fièrement en voyant qu'il réagissait toujours aussi facilement à mon toucher.

Comme pour se venger de sa chemise qui était partie s'envoler quelque part près du lustre, il tira sans aucune vergogne sur mon décolleté, déchirant ma belle petite robe noire en jersey de la plus chaude des manières avant que sa bouche ne vienne dévorer ma poitrine, me mordant partout où il pouvait. Toujours avec cette avidité, toujours avec cet empressement et cette brutalité qui enflammaient mon bas ventre comme jamais. Je me frottai à lui sans aucune honte, ceinturant maintenant son ventre avec mes jambes, la peau douce de sa hanche échauffant dangereusement celle de mes cuisses.

Oui.

Après un autre baiser qui m'a retourné le cœur et le cerveau, il se recula, créant un espace considérable et non désirable entre nous mais je ne bronchai toujours pas. Et cela ne me ressemblait tellement pas… D'être si… Silencieuse, coopérative... D'habitude, je faisais plus dans la provocation. Mais il m'avait manqué et là, sous lui, j'étais incapable de dresser la moindre résistance, totalement et irrévocablement soumise au moindre de ses désirs. Je le vis déboucler habilement sa ceinture et il se délesta rapidement de son pantalon en même temps que ses chaussures. Je n'eus pas bien le temps de le détailler car déjà il revenait à la charge, dévastant mon corps entier de ses baisers incendiaires, coléreux, fervents.

Son sexe, toujours emprisonné dans l'étau de son boxer, vint une fois de plus taper contre le mien.

« Est-ce que tu aimes ça, Bella ? » Grogna t il avec un ton qui me fit perdre la tête.

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il poussa une nouvelle fois contre moi. « Oui. » Sifflai je entre mes dents. Il m'embrassa durement, avec une telle intensité et une telle dévotion que j'en pleurerais presque. Mon cœur, entier et vivant, battait la chamade sous sa main chaude qui empaumait mon sein.

Mais lorsqu'il se recula, il darda mes yeux avec un regard noir. De colère. Ou de désir. « Est-ce qu'il fait ça mieux que moi, Isabella ? »

Ma bouche tomba de stupéfaction alors que mon corps entier se tendait à sa phrase, dure et injuste. Voulait-il remettre l'interrogation là, alors qu'il était sur le point de…

« Réponds-moi ! » Aboya t il en pressant plus fort ma poitrine, m'arracha un cri de douleur.

« Non ! » Pleurnichai je.

Sa bouche fondit sur la mienne pour la énième fois mais je restai figée par son soudain accès de colère. Sentant que je n'avais pas participé à ce baiser, il abandonna ma bouche pour susurrer à mon oreille. « Est-ce qu'il t'a embrassé comme ça aussi, Isabella ? » Fit sa voix dangereuse alors qu'il mordillait mon lobe. Maintenant, son interrogatoire me rendait vraiment nerveuse et très mal à l'aise, ce qui fit redescendre mon excitation d'une manière considérable. Car je ne voulais plus penser à mes bêtises et aux douleurs qui allaient avec. « Est-ce que ses mains te font frissonner comme les miennes ? » Non. Je ne voulais plus penser au fait qu'il était là, enfin revenu vers moi et que moi, tout ce que j'avais à offrir était un corps souillé, empli de culpabilité et de honte. Je ne voulais plus me sentir sale. Même si je l'étais et même si rien ni personne ne pourrait changer ça. « Est-ce qu'il a su t'exciter comme ça, Bella ? Réponds ! »

« Non ! » Grinçai-je entre mes dents serrées.

« Hum. »

Et lorsque je le vis émettre un sourire diabolique alors qu'il abaissait son dernier vêtement, je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner de terreur car enfin, enfin je compris… Son comportement. Ses questions. Sa violence. Sa passion. Je compris que ce n'était que rage, haine et frustration refoulées. Une haine qui m'était entièrement destinée. Je compris que ce n'était pas du sexe réconciliation. Je compris qu'il n'était pas là pour revenir vers moi. Qu'il n'était pas là pour me faire l'amour.

Il était là pour me prendre sans aucune considération. Il était là afin de me baiser comme un animal.

Et il me le prouva en me pénétrant d'un coup sec et brutal, dévastant mon intimité avec son chibre gonflé à l'extrême et dur comme de la pierre. Son grognement bestial se mêla à mon cri de surprise et de douleur alors que sa main droite s'ancrait à ma cuisse, la griffant jusqu'au sang. Il se ressortit lentement de mon antre, le souffle étonnamment calme… Avant de revenir brutalement en moi, m'écartelant sans vergogne et butant au fond de mon ventre avec une douleur exquise. Il réitéra le mouvement, une fois, deux fois et mon désir pour lui revint aussi vite qu'il n'était parti. Sa bouche était de nouveau sur ma poitrine pendant que son sexe m'étirait, me remplissait et m'agressait à chacun de ses coups de rein. Mes méninges étaient complètement cramées, mes appréhensions ont foutu le camp et mes sens complètement ébouillantés ne trouvaient apaisement que dans ses caresses fiévreuses, ses pupilles incandescentes et ses coups lancinants. Je me perdais. Et comme s'il l'avait senti, il revint à la charge avec ses phrases blessantes tout en accélérant la cadence.

« Est-ce qu'il a été mieux que moi, Isabella ? Il t'a baisé comme ça ? » Son souffle était haché, heurtant comme ses coups butoirs, me pompant, encore et encore… « Est-ce qu'il t'a fait criée comme une petite salope ? »

J'étais brisée, totalement déchirée entre le plaisir intense qu'il me procurait et l'humiliation poignante et mortifiante qu'il m'infligeait. J'avais envie de repousser, le gifler, le blesser au possible, tant ces paroles me faisaient mal. La culpabilité et la honte m'assaillirent de toute part, me submergea et me noya, tourbillonnant vicieusement avec mon désir insoutenable et mon excitation diluvienne pour que je puisse encore apprécier ses coups de reins, ses caresses, baisers et morsures.

Mes émotions, complètement en vrac, formaient à présent en moi un maelstrom inéluctable qui aspirait, mélangeait et engloutissait tout sur son passage alors qu'Edward me faisait sienne avec une force inouïe.

Son pelvis claquait maintenant contre mon bassin mais ce n'était jamais assez. Aussi, il remonta ma jambe contre son épaule, se délectant de ce nouvel angle qui lui permettait d'entrer en moi encore plus profondément, touchant ce point précis qu'il avait été le seul à atteindre aussi facilement. Mes parois se contractèrent violemment en réponse, ma bouche gémissant lourdement son nom.

« Putain, oui. Juste là ? » Haleta t il.

Je criai mon plaisir et il se pencha davantage sur moi jusqu'à atteindre mon visage, mon menton rencontrant désormais mon genou, son sexe s'enfonçant de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément en moi, cognant de plus en plus fort et avec une précision délirante ce minuscule carré de peau hypersensible au fond de mon ventre. J'étais proche. Si proche.

Il lécha ouvertement la peau de mon cou qu'il avait maltraité depuis le début de nos ébats, retraçant ma jugulaire, remontant à mon oreille dont il grignota le lobe. Seigneur dieu !

« Je vais te faire jouir tellement… Fort… Que tu ne voudras plus jamais d'une autre queue que la mienne… Même dans tes fantasmes les plus fous. »

Il me besogna encore, me remplissant laborieusement, et je sus qu'il aura encore raison sur toute la ligne. Je ne voulais déjà plus que lui, seulement lui. Mais alors que je crus enfin atteindre les portes du paradis, il se retira brusquement, s'arrachant littéralement de notre étreinte, de mon corps, laissant un vide cruel au creux de mon antre qui me fit crier de frustration. Je le regardai se redresser entre mes jambes.

« Mais pas si vite. D'abord… » Souffla t il. « Je veux… Que tu te mettes à quatre pattes. »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma poitrine… Edward… Edward… Ce n'était plus Edward. Mon Edward… Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang alors qu'il dévorait mon intimité du regard, imaginant sans doute toutes les choses qu'il pourrait en faire. C'était un regard purement lubrique et prédateur que je ne lui connaissais pas, sans aucune once de tendresse. Il voulait juste me baiser. Ce n'était plus mon Edward.

« Qu'est ce que tu attends ? » Me dit il avec colère. Et je le regardai avec encore plus d'incrédulité : il était dans son plus simple appareil bien sûr, assis sur ses talons, son énorme phallus entouré de ses longs doigts. Mais malgré son sexe que je désirais au plus vite en moi, je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de se délecter de ses traits, de ses cheveux en batailles, et mes oreilles, de son souffle rapide. Il n'avait jamais été aussi beau et aussi désirable qu'à ce moment même et un tel constat m'affligea d'une tristesse sans nom. Car je savais… A l'intérieur… A l'intérieur, il ne devait rester qu'une épave délaissée et cruellement douloureux que j'avais moi-même créé puis détruit sans considération,. Une épave que je voulais redorer avec tout cet amour qui me tuait lentement, qui me sortait par tous les pores… Je crevais d'amour pour Edward et ici, les jambes écartées devant lui, je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Je le voulais mais il me voulait d'une autre façon. Lui, il me voulait comme une chienne.

Mon regard revint à nouveau sur sa queue et je déglutis durement, pesant l'envie contre l'appréhension, deux gestes qui ne lui échappèrent pas. Il retrouva soudainement sa place initiale en rampant rapidement vers mon corps et plongea directement au creux de mon sexe palpitant.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? » Grogna t il, ses ongles se plantant sur mes épaules alors qu'il me prenait avec force. Mes gémissements traduisirent assez clairement mon assentiment et lorsqu'il le comprit, il se retira de nouveau, se rasseyant sur ses talons. « Alors à quatre pattes, Isabella. Et plus vite que ça ! »

Sans plus d'analyse, je m'exécutai docilement, faisant face à la tête de lit, lui offrant totalement mon cul. Je le voulais, je l'aimais, je brûlais pour lui, souffrais pour lui donc peu importait… Je prendrais ce qu'il me donnerait et donnerai tout ce qu'il voudra.

« Oui. Comme ça. » Approuva t il dans un murmure alors que je fermais les yeux, imaginant que nous étions encore ensemble, amoureux et insoucieux, et que ceci n'était rien d'autre qu'un petit jeu de domination et de soumission entre nous. Qu'après, je retrouverais mon Edward. Mon Edward et ses étreintes chaleureuses. Mon Edward qui m'aimait. Mon Edward qui…

« Hum… Est-ce qu'il t'a prise par là ? » Me questionna t il alors qu'il faisait glisser son chibre contre mon anus, me figeant sur place. Non.

Non.

Mon Edward n'avait jamais été adepte de ça. Il n'y avait jamais touché, il…

« Réponds moi, Isabella. » Gronda t il.

« Non. » Tremblai je, horrifiée à l'idée qu'il voudrait peut être gouter à cette autre orifice à présent. Personne n'y avait jamais touché et en y pensant, personne ne m'avait jamais touché avant Edward, tout comme j'avais été la première pour lui. Mais il a fallu que je fasse cette… Erreur monstrueuse.

Il frotta encore plus sa verge contre mon petit trou et je commençai sincèrement à paniquer.

« Tu m'as fait mal, Bella. » M'accusa t il, sa voix devenue tellement dure tout en continuant de titiller mes fesses. « Horriblement mal. »

Je déglutis, ma bouche s'asséchant aussi rapidement qu'une flaque d'eau en plein désert alors que mes yeux, eux, ne demandaient qu'à verser son torrent de larmes. « Je sais. Je… Pardonne-moi » Parvins-je à croasser, ma voix rendu presque mutique par ma peur.

« Te pardonner ? » Fit il d'une voix sceptique. « Et si… » Frottement. « … Et si tu me faisais… » Un autre frottement qui me valut une presque crise cardiaque. « … Du bien pour changer ? »

Il dirigea ensuite sa queue gonflée vers mes lèvres intimes, frottant son gland à l'entrée de mon vagin… Je me croyais tirée d'affaire : j'avais soufflé trop vite. Il attrapa fermement mes hanches et commença à insérer son gland enduit de ma cyprine dans mon petit orifice.

Les larmes que j'ai tant refoulées ces deux dernières semaines firent enfin surface. Larmes que j'ai du ravaler sous les yeux moralisateurs de mon grand frère ou devant mes propres amis… Larmes qui lui étaient réservées, qui nous étaient réservées. Larmes traitresses ! Il ne restait plus rien d'Edward et moi. Ou du moins, dans le cœur d'Edward, il ne restait plus rien de moi. Il ne m'aimait plus. Et cela me déchira mille fois plus douloureusement que son large sexe qui forçait son passage vers cette exigüité qu'il désirait tant.

Ma bouche s'ouvrit grand sous la douleur insupportable mais aucun cri, aucun sanglot, aucun son… Rien n'en sortit. A un moment, il ne bougea plus, la moitié de son énorme érection enfoncée en moi. Mes deux mains s'enfoncèrent dans les oreillers, tordant les taies en lins sous mes doigts, tandis que les larmes coulaient à flot sur ma joue. Silencieusement, j'acceptai cette douleur car elle n'était sûrement que chiquenaude comparée à la sienne. Comparée à la nôtre. Je ne le haïssais pas d'agir ainsi, je me haïssais moi même d'avoir transformé un homme merveilleux en cet animal profondément meurtri qui cherchait à se faire lécher ses blessures par tous les moyens possible. Je ne m'en voudrais certainement jamais assez pour mériter son pardon ni même sa pitié. Tout ce que je méritais, c'était ceci.

Et quand bien même mon corps protestait, je serrai fortement les dents et reculai mon bassin de sorte à aller à son encontre.

La douleur faillit me terrasser lorsqu'il fut entièrement en moi, me brûlant, m'écartelant de la plus désagréable des manières et pourtant… Je prendrai cette brûlure avec joie si cela pouvait apaiser ses blessures, lui faire sentir bien. Un tant soit peu.

« Bella… » Souffla t il, ses mains sur mes hanches. « Si tu savais… Si tu savais comme t'es bonne avec ça… » J'encaissai ses paroles sans broncher, bougeant lentement contre lui, m'empalant sur sa verge alors que lui restait parfaitement immobile. Seule ses mains accompagnaient mes mouvements, serrant mes fesses à chaque retour, ses ongles griffant ma peau. « Oui… Comme ça, oui… Oh… Putain… Heidi n'était jamais aussi étroite… »

A sa dernière phrase, je me figeai, me donnant un répit contre la douleur physique, vite remplacée par l'amertume de la douleur psychologique. Mon cerveau lui s'était arrêté lorsqu'il a prononcé le nom d'une autre femme : Heidi. Jamais aussi… Etroite.

Et si, jusque là, mon cœur avait réussi à battre la chamade avec un amour puissant et un espoir fou, là, il était juste… Complètement émietté, gigotant faiblement dans ma poitrine, rendant l'âme alors qu'il s'étouffait avec cet amour même qu'il portait à cet être abject. Aussi abject que moi en fin de compte.

« Qu'y a-t-il, bébé ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? » Demanda t il et je devinai un certain sarcasme à en juger par sa voix. Puis, il se mit à bouger pour la première fois en moi, sans attendre ma réponse. La douleur était moins présente cette fois ci mais celle qui était dans mon cœur demeurait inaltérable. Je me contentai juste de serrer les dents, de tarir des larmes que je savais désormais sans fin… « Ah… C'est cette… Heidi qui te dérange ? » Ahana t il en accélérant. « Hm… Je la baise depuis que… Tu m'as quitté pour… Ton autre mec… » Ses mots me lacéraient comme ses coups de rein. Des poignards. Un million de poignards qui tailladaient mon cœur, le déchiquetant. Doucement, lentement. Alors que mon était déjà mort, perdu dans les limbes de ma douleur. « Mais je dois admettre… Que tu es un bien meilleur coup… Et à ce que je crois comprendre… Je suis mieux que ton Jacob. » Poignard. Heidi. Poignard. Jacob. Poignard. Poignard. Poignard. Juste retour des choses. Poignard empoisonné, enduit d'acide et de venin.

« Regarde-moi, Isabella. Regarde-moi quand je te baise. »

Sans bruit, complètement vaincue, je relevai la tête et fermai hermétiquement la bouche avant de regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Et je ne sus jamais quelle tête j'avais car au moment où son regard croisa le mien, il se figea. Net. Un camaïeu d'émotions étrange traversa alors ses yeux noircis par le désir mais je n'avais plus le cœur à traduire. Aucun amour ne transparaitra jamais dans ses yeux et je le savais pertinemment alors je détournais timidement mes yeux humides. J'arrêtai d'espérer. Je le devais.

Après quelques secondes à rester complètement immobile, il décida enfin de se retirer de mon petit antre. Mais cela ne m'offrit aucun soulagement… Car ce geste… Ce geste tentait de me donner un espoir encore plus vain que les précédents.

Il se repositionna à l'entrée de ma féminité encore mouillée de ses pénétrations antérieures même si toute mon excitation était déjà retombée à cause de mes émotions. Il poussa en moi avec plus de douceur qu'il n'en avais fait preuve précédemment.

« J'ai compris, Bella… Tu me préfères ici ? » Asséna t il.

J'avais bien fait d'arrêter d'y croire.

A présent, il fallait que j'arrête de me faire du mal. Que j'arrête d'analyser. Il fallait juste attendre que ce calvaire soit terminé et me détendre le plus possible.

« Redresse-toi. » M'ordonna t il. Et j'obtempérai à la seconde, mon dos rentrant en contact avec son torse dur. Ses bras enlacèrent aussitôt ma taille avant de descendre sur mes cuisses. « Ecarte un peu plus tes jambes pour moi. » Ordonna t il à nouveau et je m'exécutai tout aussi promptement, écartant mes genoux pour lui donner un meilleur accès. « C'est ça… Maintenant cambre toi. » Le plaisir qui me submergea ensuite me surprit au plus haut point, plus encore que ses doigts qui remontèrent tendrement mes côtes avant de redescendre sur mes bras ballants, créant une chaire de poule incontrôlable à chacun de leurs passages. Il attrapa mes mains dans les siennes et j'entrelaçai presque automatiquement mes doigts aux siens. Il les resserra davantage, broyant presque mes paumes avec ses grandes mains viriles.

Contrôler l'espoir, ne pas le laisser s'infiltrer.

Il poussa mes cheveux d'un côté après les avoir longuement humé puis, ses douces lèvres affamées se posèrent sur mes épaules, grignotant et suçotant ma peau jusqu'à la marquer profondément. Une main se posa sur mon ventre tandis que l'autre, avec la mienne serrée dedans, dirigea ma propre main vers l'arrière… A l'arrière de sa nuque, sur la base de ses cheveux si doux. Il me serra plus fort contre lui et grogna lorsque je tirai légèrement dessus.

Non. Pas maintenant. Arrête. Stop.

La nouvelle chaleur de son étreinte me menait dangereusement vers un espoir fou que je tentais tant de fuir.

« Bébé, laisse toi aller. » Chuchota t il.

Je voulais me laisser aller, pour qu'il arrête. Pour que cela prenne enfin fin. Pas pour regagner en espoir. Pas pour ravoir mon cœur émietté. Pas pour souffrir à nouveau. Et si au début, je n'avais pas pu supporter sa violence, à présent, je ne supportais plus cette tendresse dégoulinante et pleine de promesse qui se dégageait de lui.

Assez. Plus. D'espoir.

Aussi, je me remis dans ma position initiale, me penchant brusquement en avant et me retrouvant à quatre pattes devant lui comme il me l'avait si bien demandé. Je compris facilement sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il arrêta de bouger en moi mais je n'étais pas du même avis. Non seulement je voulais que ça se termine mais mon intimité en feu recherchait également sa libération ultime alors je pris les choses en main et entreprit à bouger mon bassin, me déhanchant totalement sur sa queue.

Il ne bougeait toujours pas, statufié à sa dernière position alors je m'acharnais sur son phallus, l'ignorant totalement, prenant un plaisir étrange et presque malsain à m'auto-baisant ainsi.

D'une manière aussi ironique que cruelle cependant, je ne parvins pas à me rapprocher ne serait ce que d'un iota de cette libération si prometteuse car il manquait quelque chose et le fait d'avoir à l'admettre me fit siffler d'exaspération.

« Qu'attends tu pour me baiser, Edward ? » Gueulai je à mon tour, regardant par-dessus mon épaule. «N'est ce pas pour ça que tu es là ? »

Et comme s'il fut rappelé à l'ordre, son regard se chargea à nouveau de colère et il empoigna mes fesses de ses deux grandes mains, les malaxant avec force avant d'intimer son premier mouvement. Sec, court et puissant. Et il réitéra, m'arrachant soupir après soupir, pompant presque ma vie hors de mon corps, encore et encore. Bientôt son rythme devint claquant, lancinant, dure et constant… Et il retrouva à nouveau mon talon d'Achille avec une facilité déconcertante, ce point qui me fit hurler. Seigneur, cet homme n'était pas humain !

Je me cambrai sous ses coups de reins parfaits, jetant aux oubliettes toutes onces d'émotions. Je le voulais. Lui et sa queue. Seulement lui. Seulement sa queue. Même si ce n'était que pour cette fois.

La dernière. Me promis je.

Alors je me permis de gémir son prénom de façon indécente pendant qu'il me pilonnait sans aucune pitié. Je sursautai légèrement lorsque sa main vint claquer une de mes fesses, produisant un son hautement érotique. Cela ne fit qu'attiser la braise.

« Encore ! » Me surpris je à crier.

Clac !

« Encore ! »

Clac !

« Encore ! Putain, Edward, je… »

Clac !

Et la tempête m'emporta… Loin. Me secouant dans tout les sens avant de m'envoyer directement dans les cieux. Verts. Apaisants. Douloureux. Puissants. Je ne redescendis plus, tant il m'y renvoyait à chacun de ses coups butoirs, me martelant à une vitesse et une profondeur si délicieuse. Je ne voyais que lui. Ne sentais rien d'autre que lui. Lui. Edward. Edward. Edward. Partout.

Je n'étais plus que frissons et gémissements. Le plaisir qu'il me procurait allait jusqu'à piquer la pointe de mes orteils, dressant chaque brin de poils de mon corps, arrachant violemment des soubresauts de stupre pur jusqu'à la racine de mes cheveux, me les arrachant. Une à une. Gonflant mon cœur que je prétendais perdu.

Je t'aime, Edward.

L'apogée.

« Putain… Oui… Je veux… Bella… Pas comme… ça. »

Ses mots désordonnés accompagnèrent ma lente et savoureuse descente sur terre mais il n'en avait pas fini avec moi.

Il me rallongea brusquement sur le dos et replongea en mon centre, son corps recouvrant cette fois ci complètement le mien, ses mains partout sur moi alors qu'il me martelait encore de la même manière. Mon corps, qui n'était pas tout à fait remis de ma jouissance, convulsa à nouveau et je sus qu'Edward me donnerait encore du plaisir si je me laissais complètement aller sous lui. Mais ses geste paraissaient plus désespérés, plus désordonnés aussi, comme si… Comme s'il ne savait plus comment il devait me toucher, me baiser avant qu'il ne sombre complètement dans son propre orgasme.

Sa bouche écrasa la mienne, ses dents mordant furieusement mes lèvres alors qu'il remonta une nouvelle fois ma cuisse sur sa hanche, le gout du sang envahit ma bouche mais je m'en fichai. Il devait vraiment aimer ça car il grogna d'une voix profonde.

« Bella… Je veux… Te sentir venir… Encore… Autour de moi. » Murmura t il d'une voix plaintive, rauque. « S'il te plait… Encore une fois… Jouis pour moi… Maintenant. »

Et son ton suppliant eut raison de moi. M'emportant une nouvelle fois, Edward me terrassa à nouveau d'un orgasme foudroyant, plus puissant que le premier, qui me fit littéralement perdre tous mes moyens, brisant totalement toutes mes réticences envers lui, aussi minuscules soient elles. Il se mit à débiter un chapelet de jurons et je sentis son sexe frémir tout au fond de mon ventre avant qu'il ne se déverse totalement, magnifiquement en moi. Dans son extase, ses lèvres recherchèrent désespérément les miennes et je les lui offris sans hésiter, tirant sur ses cheveux doux pour le rapprocher encore alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras. Une étreinte si forte et si possessive qu'il aurait pu me broyer le corps et le cœur. Et je savais combien cela serait une belle mort que de mourir dans ses bras, connecté à lui, lui en moi, nos sueurs et nos odeurs se mêlant et flottant autour de nous. Immobile et vénérée.

Mais la réalité était toute autre, dure et flagrante. Je savais que ni la mort ni la vie ne me réserverait ni ses bras protecteurs ni son regard amoureux.

Jamais.

« Nous sommes quittes, je crois. » M'acheva t il en se retirant. Quittant mon corps. Mon champ de vision. Ma vie. Mon âme. Mais laissant sa marque indélébile sur mon Cœur qui lui criait de revenir depuis l'outre-tombe. Il ne se retourna jamais.

Terminé.

Edward et moi.

Fini.

Ma. Faute.

°o0O0o°

_Can't this be for all of us ?_

_Just a happy ending_

_[ … ]_

_Be by my side, this was supposed to last forever_

**.**

**Apologies are for the weak – Miss May I**

**.**

_[Ne peut il pas en être ainsi pour chacun de nous?_

_Juste une fin heureuse_

_Restes à mes côtés, c'était censé durer pour l'éternité. ]_

°o0O0o°

Un récit n'a ni début ni fin à moins de retracer la vie des protagonistes de leur naissance à leur trépas.

Areka M.

°o0O0o°

_Ahem. Ne tuez surtout pas l'auteur, s'il vous plait. _

_Donc… Celles qui espéraient un bad end… Le voici. Le happy end aurait été en POV Edward et je l'ai écrite mais je trouve que c'est… Mièvre comme tout. XD Personnellement, je préfère cette fin mais après c'est à vous de voir. Le happy end serait une fin alternative que je publierais (peut être) sous peu (si j'arrive à le rendre moins niais), je vous tiens au courant._

_Voilà donc merci de m'avoir lu, commenté et suivi sur cette fiction. Bizarrement, je ne suis pas douée pour les grand discours plein d'émois malgré mon incapacité à pondre un chapitre contenant moins de dix pages Word. Et pourtant, c'était mon premier lemon sur ce couple, de même que la première histoire que j'ai terminé._

_Encore merci à toutes et encore une fois, bonne année._

_Un de mes petits souhaits pour le nouvel an ? Un review et un bisou. :p_

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles histoires._

_Areka._

_PS : Money Talk a aussi été mise à jour pour celles qui suivent cette fanfiction._

_PPS: La trad des paroles de toutes les chansons sont des expressions équivalentes (pour les rendre moins moches) donc pas taper si vous ne percevez pas les choses de la même manière que moi. Oki?  
_


End file.
